The Wrath of the Force
by Saiororen
Summary: When Scar returns as a new Sith, he sets in motion a sequence of events, that will bring the Heaven, Earth, Hell and the Solar System to its knees. Co-written with arvinsharifzadeh, I think it should pretty obvious which parts he wrote lmao. Lion King X Star Wars x Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings x Bible x Pokemon x My Little Pony x Sonic x Clifford x Bolt x Greek Mythology.


One day at the Prideland, Kion was just thinking about what he said yesterday to Jasiri.

Suddenly as he was thinking he heard a loud yelp.

A female lion was hanging by a cliff. Kion rushed over to save her.

Kion grabbed her paw and was pulling her up, "Don't worry, I'll save you!" Kion yelled.

Suddenly the lionness pulled him over the cliff and they both went tumbling down

Soon, they fell into the Outland.

Kion open his eyes and saw the female lion who was panting after the fall.

Kion gasped and backed away, "Why did you do that? How are we still alive after a fall like that?!"

The female lion spoke, "I don't know, Maybe the fall wasn't that deep as it should be. Thank for trying to save me."

"I don't care! Why did you try to kill both of us! Why did you pull us both off the cliff! Who are you?!" Kion yelled firing question after question all while slowly backing away.

The female lion spoke again, "Alright, I'll tell you. Sheesh. In case you haven't notice, I'm an Outsider."

"An Outsider? Jeez, don't Sheesh me! And why did you try to kill us both?" Kion growled menacingly.

The female lion spoke again. "Because you broke my claws and it made me mad and more painful."

"More painful? Wow sorry, but sheesh no need to do that I guess..." Kion said

Vitani said, "Well, I'm Vitani by the way. What your name?"

"Oh Hi, I'm Kion" said Kion

Vitani said, "Wait, aren't you Simba's son?"

"Yea, what about it?!" Kion growled

Vitani said, "My mom is Zira. Which means, we're rival."

Suddenly Kion growled and began stalking towards her, "So that's why you tried to kill us, because you ARE EVIL!" this part Kion screamed.

Then Kion leapt onto Vitani and tackled her.

They began rolling around and fighting.

Vitani said, "Grr, don't you know it impolite to hit a girl."

Then Kion stopped and said, "Oh, that right."

Vitani said, "Look, I wasn't trying to kill anybody. I was just wanting to practice my hunting skill."

Kion laughed and then shoved Vitani down.

There was an evil glint as he spoke.

"True it may be that it is impolite to strike a girl, but you are no girl you are an evil fiend given form, I have seen the way your mother acts, her evil and violent ways and I have no doubt you are the same." Kion said growling.

Kion lunged and tried to bite Vitani, but she started crying and ran away.

Kion thought to himself to what he just did. Soon, Mufasa appeared at the cloud looking angry at him.

Then Kion looked more closely.

Mufasa yelled at him, "What are you doing Kion? Don't let that evil lionness get away you have to stop her!"

Kion said, "Right."

So Kion started chasing Vitani. Soon, Kion lost her. He soon heard a muffled cry.

"Huh what was that?" Kion wondered.

He ran in the direction of the cry

Soon, he saw Vitani crying in the cave. He went over to her.

Kion said, "Hey, are you okay?"

Vitani continued crying and then said, "Look just kill me if you want..."

Kion was sorry, "Sorry, Vitani but I thought you were evil, I might have been wrong..."

Vitani started to stop crying and said, "It okay Kion. I know that my mom is evil and all. I just wish we can join in the Prideland."

Suddenly Kion got very mad, "What did you say Vitani!"

Vitani backed off.

Kion yelled again, "What kind of creature are you can you even speak properly?"

Vitani started to become scared and started crying again.

Kion became upset, "Seriously, Vitani are you this much of a crybaby?" then he began chuckling.

Vitani was mad, "Kion why are you so mean to me?"

"Mean..." growled Kion laughing, "I am not mean, it's just that you are so dumb that it's hard not to be!"

Vitani shrunk into the corner as Kion was acting so evilly he had began to scare her.

"Really, Vitani?..." Kion growled, "It okay Kion... It okay Kion? IT OKAY KION?!"

"Are you stupid or something Vitani!" Kion roared.

"Is that how a normal sane person would speak! It okay Kion!" Kion yelled.

"No no they would not! WOULD THEY?!" Kion screamed.

"No sir..." whimpered Vitani.

"That's right stupid!" yelled Kion

"What would a non idiot say?" Kion asked menacingly.

Vitani began to stutter and Kion bared his teeth began growling and slowly unsheathed his claws.

Vitani gulped and then said, "They would say 'It's okay Kion.'"

Kion chuckled and said, "That's right..." then he placed a claw on her throat and pushed slightly so that a trickle of blood flowed down her throat.

"Now, why didn't you say that?" Kion smirked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry sir..." Vitani whimpered.

Kion laughed and backed off.

Then he jumped forward and snapped his teeth together right in front of Vitani.

Vitani shrieked and a small puddle of pee spread from underneath her.

Kion laughed and said, "Oh my goodness, you are so much of a scaredy cat that I made you pee from scaring you..."

"HAHA" laughed Kion, "Get it scaredy cat because you are a cat!"

Vitani began to cry.

Then Kion yelled, "STOP CRYING!"

Vitani stopped crying and suddenly looked very scared.

Kion yelled at her, "Listen up you idiot! Why did you say, 'I just wish we can join in the Prideland'?"

"Dont' you mean: I JUST WISH WE COULD JOIN THE PRIDELAND!" Kion screamed.

Vitani screamed and tried to run away but there was no where to go.

Kion growled and began walking over to her.

Vitani started crying again, "Kion why are you doing this..."

"Why? why? WHY?!" yelled Kion and then he began chuckling and his eyes turned red.

Two spirits floated up from his body.

It was the ghosts of Mufasa and Hitler!

Mufasa said, "Kion."

Hitler said, "Vitani."

Kion said, "Huh?"

Vitani said, "What?"

Hitler said, "What is the meaning of this Vitani? You gotta stand up to that old grouch lion. If you don't, it'll be like saying that boys are better than girls."

Vitani said, "I try, but Kion kept abusing me."

Kion said, "I was not. She started it."

Mufasa said, "Now Kion. Even though Vitani is an Outsider, that is no need for being rude to her."

Kion said, "Well, maybe you're right."

Vitani said, "Yeah. I guess so."

Hitler said, "Hmm, maybe it might be a better idea to hook you up together."

Mufasa said, "Hey, that is not a bad idea."

Kion said, "What?"

Vitani said, "I can't hook up with that monstrous."

Kion said, "Say that again."

Vitani said, "NEVER!"

Kion tackled Vitani. Soon, Mufasa electrocuted Kion and Vitani to stop the fight.

Suddenly the ghost of Scar floated up from the floor of the cave and let out an evil laugh.

"Mufasa!" yelled Scar, "My old friend!"

Mufasa flinched in shock and then began to growl, "Don't call me friend, you dirty traitor!" Mufasa yelled.

"Hold on Kion..." Mufasa said, "I'll deal with you later!"

"Oh Kion..." said Scar laughing, "Want to know why he was acting so mean?"

"Why!" growled Mufasa

"BECAUSE OF ME" yelled Scar.

Then Scar began to transform.

A dark purple vortex began to swirl behind him and bolts of purple and black energy flew around him.

Scar stood upright and a pitch black oily substance began to flow around Scar's body.

"Oh my god!" Mufasa said and began talking a step back.

"Mein Kampf!" yelled Hitler in shock and disgust.

Suddenly Kion noticed Hitler and yelled, "Oh my gosh it's Hitler! Jesus save us!"

Jesus suddenly appeared and spoke to Kion, "Yes my child?"

Kion exasperatedly exclaimed, "Jesus, please, it's Hitler, do something..."

Jesus began to speak in Aramaic and with a whooshing sound the spirit of Hitler disappeared.

Jesus flew up into the sky and was gone.

Scar's body was now covered in the oily pitch like substance.

It solidified into black armor and a cape.

Scar's eyes transformed into growing red orbs of malice and he pulled out a stick and pressing a button on it a red beam of light sprung from it.

It was a lightsaber!

"Foolish pathetic lions!" Scar roared, "I am Darth Skraeling the new Sith LORD!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Kion gasped.

Mufasa said, "Scar, you better not try to destroy the Prideland."

Scar said, "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Oh, I will and just for the start. I will now set a mind control on your grandson."

Scar quickly aim the beam at Kion and shoot him. Soon, Kion was in Scar's control. Vitani gasped.

Vitani said, "Dad, what are you doing?"

Scar said, "Mind your own business Vitani. I will never be your father now that you are acting like a crybaby. You are hereby disown."

Vitani gasped and started crying.

Mufasa said, "Oh great, now you made her cry."

Scar said, "Mind your own lion Mufasa. Now Kion, I want you to find Simba and destroy him."

"Yes Lord Skraeling!" Kion said and he began walking out to go kill Simba.

Darth Skraeling began to laugh and cackle loudly, "Now for the next act!"

Suddenly Kion broke free of Darth Skraeling's mind control.

"Rats..." groaned Darth Skraeling, "but no worries"

Then Darth Skraeling outstretched his hand and calling the Force slammed Kion into the side of the cave and choking him with the Force.

Kion began struggling and gasping for breath.

"Help me..." he groaned.

Darth Skraeling laughed as he continued choking Kion, "There will be no help for you kion!"

Then Darth Skraeling stretched out his other hand and began shooting Sith lightning at Vitani and she started screaming.

"That's for being such a crybaby!" yelled Darth Skraeling.

When Kion heard the cries of Vitani his struggles intensified and he broke free from the Force choke and dashed over to protect Vitani.

He pushed Vitani out of the way.

Darth Skraeling growled and yelled in anger, "OH BOB SAGETT! This is just great, how could a pathetic lion like you break free from the Force!"

"Maybe because I'm not evil like you!" yelled Kion.

Darth Skraeling roared in anger, "You want to see evil, I'll give you some!"

Darth Skraeling stretched a hand towards Mufasa and began spraying him with Sith lightning.

Mufasa began screaming and Kion tried to jump up and block it, but the lightning went through him.

"Hahaha this is Ghost Lightning! It goes through alive beings and only affects Ghosts! You can not stop me!" Darth Skraeling yelled.

Then Darth Skraeling stopped using the lightning and then flicked on his lightsaber.

It's bright red glow filled the cave, and Vitani cried out, "Dad, please don't do this!"

"Shut up you stupid girl, you are no child of mine!" Darth Skraeling yelled.

Then Darth Skraeling put his saber against Mufasa's ghostly fur and it began to burn.

Green and white flames of ghost-fire spread from the contact point where Darth Skraeling's saber touched Mufasa's ghostly fur and Mufasa began screaming.

Then Darth Skraeling began to laugh, "I wonder what happens if you kill a ghost?"

"Please, sir, don't do this..." Vitani begged, but Darth Skraeling just ignored her.

"WELL LETS FIND OUT SHALL WE!" Darth Skraeling roared.

Then Darth Skraeling swung his saber and chopped of Mufasa's head.

Mufasa's ghostly form began to dissolve and then turned into wispy smoke that disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kion

"You killed your own brother! How could you!" Kion screamed

"And you are going to kill your own dad, Simba, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Darth Skraeling shrieked

"What, no? No... NOOOO!" Kion yelled but it was too late.

"Ya see Kion..." Darth Skraeling chuckled, "Every creature that lives has a small seed of evil in them, the trick is just getting that seed to germinate. It grew a little bit today when you where so cruel to Vitani, but I can make it grow further..."

"NOOO KION DON'T" yelled Vitani.

"I've had enough of your stupid antics you INSOLENT WHELP!" Darth Skraeling roared and using the Force slammed her against the cave well.

Her limp body fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kion.

"You killed your own daughter! You sicko! You are killing all your family members!" Kion yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Darth Skraeling yelled and he began frying Kion with Sith Lightning causing him to scream once more.

Kion was released from the Lightning after a while and he began shaking and crying.

"Ah..." said Darth Skraeling, "Now where was I... Oh yea... I will make the seed of evil blossom within you!"

Kion stared up at Darth Skraeling and roared, "NEVER!"

"We'll see..." said Darth Skraeling.

Then he placed his hand on Kion's head and used the Force to tear into Kion's mind.

Kion screamed, and for several hours, Darth Skraeling kept it up.

Finally he released Kion and waved his hands over him using a Force enchantment.

Kion began to laugh evilly, "HAHAHA"

"Good, see I made you evil!" Darth Skraeling laughed.

"Now, it's time to give you a name, you are my apprentice so you will be called Acolyte... Acolyte what though?" Darth Skraeling mused.

"Aha!" he suddenly yelled, "Henceforth you shall be known as Acolyte Kain!"

"MWAHAHAA" said the newly named Acolyte Kain who was originally known as Kion.

"Now kill Simba!" Darth Skraeling said.

"Yes master." Acolyte Kion responded walking out of the cave.

As Acolyte Kion went to Pride Rock, Bunga came in to say hi.

Bunga said, "Hey Kion. What up?"

Acolyte Kion saw a honey badger and with an evil smirk, he quickly grabbed him and threw him against the tree.

Bunga said, "What the? Kion, what was that for?"

Acolyte Kion said, "That Acolyte Kion to you twerp."

Soon, Acolyte Kion used the roar on Bunga. Causing him to be blown away. After that, he continued his way to Pride Rock.

Bunga was scared and ran away to warn the rest of the members of the Lion Guard of what was going on.

Acolyte Kain continued on his way when he saw a meerkat and a warthog playing cards.

"Howdy Kion, whatcha doin out here?" they asked.

"The name's Acolyte Kain you miserable little maggots" Acolyte Kain growled.

Timon said, "Whoa, guess who turned into a grump."

Pumbaa said, "Yeah."

Acolyte Kion said, "Grrrr, I'll show you who's a grump."

Acolyte quickly pounce on Timon and began choking him. He soon ate him in one bite. Pumbaa gasped and Acolyte Kion quickly claw between Pumbaa's stomach. Causing him to bleed to death. He soon ate him and said, "MUWHAHAHAHAHA! Now that those two are out of the way, I should get back to finding Simba."

"Oh my god!" yelled someone.  
Acolyte Kain turned and looked and it was Kiara.  
"Kion, why did you do that! Those two where dad's friends! Oh my god!" Kiara said.

Acolyte Kain growled and then said, "My name is Acolyte Kain you stupid stupid girl!"

Then Acolyte Kain began sprinting towards Kiara who began running away.

Acolyte Kion began chasing after Kiara. Soon, Kiara tripped on a rock. She turned around and saw Kion.

Kiara said, "Kion, please don't do this."

Acolyte Kion said, "SILENCE!"

Acolyte Kion began killing Kiara. With a final breath, she was dead. He said, "MUAHAHAHAHA! Now it time for me to keep moving."

Acolyte Kain suddenly began to struggle he had strange visions and something... something that seemed oddly similar to regret seemed to fill his vision.

"NO!" he yelled, "What have I done?"

Then he yelled, "Dark Side of the Force make me strong.. make me stay evil!"

Soon his regret faded away and he became evil again.

"BWAHAHAHA" he laughed.

Soon, Tifu and Zuri heard a strange laughter. They saw Kion who is standing next to Kiara who is lying down on the floor.

Tifu said "Kion, what happened?"

Zuri said, "What happened to Kiara?"

Acolyte Kion said, "It Acolyte Kion you crazy psycho and your friend here is dead. Now, there will be no one to be the next king or queen of the Prideland and I will rule the world. MUWHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Oh my god!" yelled Tifu and Zuri.

"You crazy sicko, did you kill your own sister!" they yelled.

"SHE IS NO SISTER OF MINE! I AM ACOLYTE KAIN APPRENTICE TO DARTH SKRAELING THE SITH LORD!" Acolyte Kain screamed.

Then a rock hit Acolyte Kain in the side of the head.

"HEY!" Acolyte Kain yelled, "WHO DARES ATTACK ACOLYTE KAIN!"

"Hey stupid, why do you like saying your name so much!" yelled a voice.

Acolyte Kain began looking around for who it could be.

Then another rock hit him in the face.

"Over here, stupid" said the voice and it was Bunga the Honey Badger.

Acolyte Kion said, "Grr, it that honey badger again."

Fuli said, "And the rest of the Lion Guard."

Fuli, Beshte, and Ono also appeared in front of Bunga.

Acolyte Kion said, "Ha. You think you can beat me, well you can't."

Ono said, "Kion, you gotta stop this. Snap out of it."

Acolyte Kion said, "IT ACOLYTE KION YOU BANANA BEAK!"

Zuri said, "Oh dear."

Fuli said, "Look Kion, you gotta stop what you're doing. Or else."

Acolyte Kion said, "Or else what?"

Bunga said, "We'll tell on you."

"You'll tell on me... You'll tell on me..." Acolyte Kain snorted, "Seriously, you'll tell on me..."

Then Acolyte Kain began laughing uncontrollably and tears of laughter rolled down his cheeks, "What is this? Like preschool or something? You're going to tell on me..."

"Oh my god" laughed Acolyte Kain.

"Tell on me to who" said Acolyte Kain still chuckling

Fuli said, "Oh brother."

Zuri said, "Wait, I got an idea."

Zuri went straight to Acolyte Kion and kissed him between the cheek. Acolyte Kion was disgusted by the kiss and said, "Ew, gross. I got kissed by a brat."

Zuri said, "Hey."

Beshte said, "Guys, this isn't working."

Acolyte Kion said, "The fat one is right. I shall kill all of you, except Zuri."

Acolyte Kain smirked and began walking toward the group.

Suddenly Bunga jumped onto Acolyte Kain's face and began biting and scratching him. As Bunga was scratching him he suddenly ripped out one of Acolyte Kain's eyeballs.

"AHHHH!" screamed Acolyte Kain who slammed his head down causing Bunga to fall off.

Acolyte Kain's face was bloody and ruined and then he closed his jaws around Bunga and ate him.

Acolyte Kain roared in rage and yelled, "NOW YOU ALL DIE! PAINFULLY!"

Fuli said, "Oh yeah, well try to catch me."

Fuli ran as fast as she can. Acolyte Kion quickly used the force to stop her from running. Soon, Acolyte Kion slammed Fuli toward the trees and then pounced on her. He began killing and eating hear in many way. Soon, she was dead.

The other Lion guard members looked disgusted some of them began throwing up.

Zuri starting pleading, "Please Acolyte Kain don't hurt us..."

Acolyte Kain roared with laughter and began mocking her.

Then he opened his mouth wide unvealing his sharp teeth and unsheathed his claws and darted towards them

Ono began to fly away. Soon, Acolyte Kion used the force to stop Ono from flying and smashed him to the ground. Later, he killed him and ate him.

Tifu said, "Kion, stop killing your friend."

Acolyte Kion said, "They were never my friend. Never have, never will."

Acolyte Kion looked at Beshte who is the last of the Lion Guard. Beshte smiled nervously and started running away. Soon, Acolyte Kion catch up to Beshte and began killing him. Soon, he was also dead.

Tifu and Zuri suddenly began looking very scared.

"Please.." said Zuri, "Don't hurt us..."

"Dawwwhn't heert us" Acolyte Kain mocked in a childish voice.

Suddenly a spirit floated behind Acolyte Kain and spoke.

"You have done well, my Acolyte..." said the spirit, it was Darth Skraeling!

"Thank you master!" said Acolyte Kain smiling.

"Yes, you have done very well, I always knew you had it in you!" said Darth Skraeling.

"Now..." said Darth Skraeling handing Acolyte Kain a lightsaber, "Finish these whelps off"

"Yes sir!" said Acolyte Kain with an evil smirk on his face.

Acolyte Kain flicked the light saber on and the red blade shot into the ground causing the grass to catch on fire.

Tifu and Zuri shrieked and began running away.

Acolyte Kain dashed after them and swung his lightsaber down hitting Tifu in the back, cutting her in half and instantly killing her.

Zuri was almost escaping so Acolyte Kain started using the Force to choke her.

Zuri started groaning and struggling for air. Then Acolyte Kain started spraying her with Sith Lightning causing her to scream.

"Good my Acolyte" said Darth Skraeling, "you are learning well!"

Then Acolyte Kain took his lightsaber and killed Zuri.

Acolyte Kion said, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now all the Lion guard and Kiara friends are history."

Darth Skraeling said, "And now you have to reach Pride Rock and kill Simba."

Acolyte Kion said, "Yes master."

So Acolyte Kion made his way to Pride Rock. Soon, he saw his father who was at the den with Nala.

Simba looked up and saw his son Kion approaching.

His son's face was mangled and bloody and there was blood all over him.

"Oh my god Kion what happened!" Simba yelled.

"This!" Acolyte Kain yelled and then flicked on his light-saber and began slashing his father into pieces.

As he was doing this he didn't notice his mother sneak up from behind him.

Nala bit his neck and he screamed and sliced Nala in half.

As blood poured from his neck, Darth Skraeling began roaring with laughter.

Darth Skraeling waved his hands and removed the enchantment that made Acolyte Kain evil.

Then Kion went back to normal.

As Kion looked around and saw that he had killed all his family and friends, he began screaming.

"See!" Darth Skraeling yelled, "I told you I could make you evil"

Kion gurgled as more blood flowed from his wounds and torn throat.

Kion's vision turned dark as he began to die and he saw Darth Skraeling gloating and laughing.

Soon, Kion spirit spilt into two. Turning him into a ghost. Soon, he finally arrived in Heaven.

Kion said, "Huh? Where am I?"

The other half of him was his evil half and it stayed on earth.

In Heaven an Angel kicked Kion making him fall off Heaven and all the way to Earth.

When he finally fell to Earth he landed on Pride Rock.

There he saw that Darth Skraeling was using a stolen Bacta Tank to restore his damaged body.

Standing next to Darth Skraeling was his evil half of his soul, Acolyte Kain.

"Soon my Acolyte" said Darth Skraeling, "This body will be healed, and you will have it all to yourself! Together we will dominate the world, then eventually the entire galaxy!"

"MHAWAHAHAHA!" Darth Skraeling chuckled.

"Not so fast!" said Kion.

"Haha!" Darth Skraeling laughed, "What will you do?"

Acolyte Kain laughed and said, "It's time to get rid of my conscience for good!"

Then Acolyte Kain charged at Kion and flicked on his lightsaber.

Soon, Kion used the roar of the elders and he finally destroyed Acolyte Kion.

Kion said, "Yes. I did it."

Skraeling said, "Grr, you might've defeat Acolyte Kion, but you are still a monster compare to killing your whole family."

Mufasa said, "I don't think so."

Mufasa appeared from the cloud.

Mufasa shot down and yelled, "You could not really kill me! I was always stronger than you!"

"Noooooo" yelled Darth Skraeling.

Then he was dragged along with Mufasa and Kion down into the ground.

They kept falling through the ground.

Deeper and deeper they went.

It become hotter and hotter and hotter and hotter, until finally without a loud crash all of them landed in Hell.

Kion said, "Whoa, where are we?"

Soon, Kion and Mufasa were in the Underworld.

Kion said, "Oh no, not again."

Mufasa said, "Don't worry Kion. We just need to find a way out of here."

Suddenly they heard a loud whooshing sound.

Directly in front of them a massive shadow appeared on the ground.

They looked up and saw a majestic beast.

It head the head of a lion but with glowing blood red eyes, a snake like nose, and mouth full of long rows of shark like teeth. It's mane was dark black and it's ears were pointy and sharp like an elves. It's fur was a bright crimson in color and it's torso was covered in black inter-locking chitin plates that formed a sort of armor. From its rear a large scorpion like tail protruded but at it's tip were three prongs like a trident. It's paws were wide and long sharp steel claws emerged from them. It had large black leathery bat like wings and it began flapping them and then curling them inward as it landed.

"Who... who are you?" Kion trembled.

"I am Asreapth..." the creature growled.

"Wait a minute!" Darth Skraeling laughed, "You are a Manticore, from the 6th Circle of Hell, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am, Oh evil one!" said Asreapth bowing.

"Yes! You're evil deeds have reached far and wide!" Asreapth said, "Even here in the Underworld! You are especially revered for your actions here!"

"Thank you!" said Darth Skraeling.

"But I wonder you're too companions" Asreapth said and then he began sniffing.

"There is only the scent of evil amongst one of you!" Asreapth growled, "Care to guess who that is..." he hissed menacingly.

Darth Skraeling laughed, "Why me of course!"

"Indeed!" said Asreapth also laughing.

"Now that just leaves the matter of what to do with you two fools!" Asreapth growled.

"Wait a minute!" Kion yelled, "How am I not evil, I killed so many..."

"No you idiot!" Asreapth yelled, "That was not you! That was Acolyte Kain who you removed from yourself, so you are no longer evil! Rest assured Acolyte Kain has been rewarded richly for his actions and has found himself a high position within the court of Satan similiar to how I am sure his master Darth Skraeling will find an even higher position!"

"Thank you" said Darth Skraeling.

"No problem, oh evil one..." said Asreapth bowing.

"Now where was I again..." Asreapth muttered, "Ah yeah, dealing with these idiots!"

"Now I am fairly sure it should be obvious to you all why Mufasa is not evil!" Asreapth yelled.

"Yes, I'll admit that..." Mufasa said looking downcast.

"Wait a minute!" Kion yelled.

"Yes" said Asreapth looking annoyed.

"I was kicked off of heaven by an angel!" Kion yelled, "That must make me evil!"

"Arrggh" groaned Asreapth who facepalmed.

"That does not mean anything!" Asreapth yelled.

"The angels on heaven are naive, stupid fools!" Asreapth yelled.

"The only way that spirits become angels are if they are naive and stupid enough to believe they did nothing wrong!" Asreapth yelled.

"Anyone with a brain will have something they will like they did wrong or regret so they will probably get kicked off by the stupid angels who think they sinned! BUT THEY SHOULD GO BACK BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT ACTUALLY EVIL YOU IDIOT!" Asreapth screamed.

"oo.." said Kion

Asreapth dipped his claws into a nearby river of lava.

He pulled them out and his steel claws were red hot and a black substance began to ooze along them.

It solidified and strange runic markings appeared on it.

"BEHOLD!" Asreapth yelled, "THE MIGHT OF DEMONIC STEEL!"

"Oh boy!" said Darth Skraeling laughing, "You idiots sure are in for a treat, demonic steel is 10 million times stronger than diamond and carbon fiber"

Then he started charging towards Kion, intent on killing him.

"Patience oh evil one" Asreapth said while sharpening his claws and Darth Skraeling who had been dashing towards Kion halted and then switched his lightsaber on, its eerie red light illuminating Kion's face.

Then he swung the saber downward slicing off Kion's whiskers and slightly tinging his face.

Kion screamed and pissed himself a small puddle of pee spreading from underneath.

Darth Skraeling and Asreapth both guffawed loudly with laughter.

"Seriously, I made you pee yourself you big scaredy cat!" Darth Skraeling laughed.

"Now, let the fun begin!" Asreapth yelled charged towards Kion with his newly sharpened claws.

Kion tried to run away, but he was now surrounded. Before Asreapth can kill Kion, Jesus quickly appeared and freeze Asreapth from killing Kion.

"Jesus!" Kion yelled and he started crying with tears of joy, "You came to save me..."

Darth Skraeling started screaming, "ARgghh, curse you Jesus"

Then Darth Skraeling flicked his light saber on and move in to try and kill Jesus.

Darth Skraeling swung his lightsaber at Jesus but it merely bounced off his robes without leaving a scratch.

Then Jesus ripped the light saber from the hands of Darth Skraeling.

Waving his hands over the light saber Jesus murmured an ancient Aramaic prayer and the lightsaber was transformed into a large white dove.

Jesus held the dove in his hand tenderly and began petting it and then the dove flew away.

"Make love not war..." Jesus spoke turning towards Darth Skraeling.

"Curse you Jesus!" said Darth Skraeling starting to cry and then he started blasting Jesus with Sith Lightning.

Nothing happened and Jesus started to chuckle.

"Stop laughing!" screamed Darth Skraeling, "How can you resist the might of the Force!"

"I am the Son of God remember my child..." Jesus spoke.

"HEY! Don't kill me your child!..." Darth Skraeling yelled.

"All creatures no matter how evil are my children..." Jesus said.

Then Jesus waved his hand again and the Lightning disappeared.

"no! NO! NOOOOOOO!" yelled Darth Skraeling.

"Jesus! You took away my Force abiliites!" Darth Skraeling screamed.

"One so evil as you should not have such powers..." Jesus said and then chanting in Aramaic bright golden chains wrapped themselves around Darth Skraeling binding him.

Kion suddenly spoke, "Jesus how come you always come right in time to save us...?"

Jesus said, "Because my job is to make peace to the world. No matter what trouble that can happen, I will always come and help save it."

Kion said, "But, what about my friends and families? Are they still mad about me killing them?"

Jesus said, "No. I talked to them and told them that Acolyte Kion took over your body that made you evil."

Kion said, "Wow, thanks."

Jesus said, "But, you still have to apologize to one lion."

Kion said, "Who?"

Jesus said, "Vitani."

Kion said, "Why her?"

Jesus said, "Because you weren't evil to begin with. That was the reason why Scar wanted you to be evil after being cruel to Vitani."

"Wait, I wasn't..." said Kion.

"Oh my god!" Kion said, "You are right!"

"I can't believe that I was so mean to Vitani, I guess that just because she accidentally pulled me over... Well that does not mean I should have been so mean to her, I mean everyone makes mistakes. Also just because her parents might have been evil does not mean that she would be evil..." Kion said.

"Wow, I really am sorry!" Kion said

"That's good to hear Kion", said Jesus, "Remember never judge a book by its cover, just because someone's parents are evil does not mean they will be too! You have to always give everyone a chance remember that..."

"I need to get going now", said Jesus, "Goodbye my child, I will be watching you!"

"Thank you Jesus..." said Kion a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Now I just need to find where Vitani is and apologize and may be everything will be ok" said Kion

But Kion need to find a way out of the Underworld. Jesus had just left and he can't go to Heaven. There is only one thing left to do. He went to find Hitler.

Kion said, "Hey Hitler."

Hitler said, "Oh, hello Kion. Why are you here?"

Kion said, "I need your help. I need a way to get back to Earth."

Hitler said, "Why don't you asked Jesus to transport you back?"

Kion said, "He left before I could even asked him."

Hitler said, "Well, there is only one way you can get back to Earth, but you need to talk to Satan."

Kion asked, "Who is Satan?"

Hitler said, "An evil Devil who control the Underworld."

Kion said, "You know where he went."

Hitler said, "Just straight down the hallway."

Kion said, "Alright, thanks."

So Kion made his way to find Satan.

Suddenly Kion stopped, "Where' Mufasa!" he wondered in shock.

Suddenly he ran back outside and saw that Hitler was strapping on a gas mask and was in the process of spraying Mufasa with mustard gas.

When he saw Kion, he started laughing, "Haha I am Hitler! You thought I was going to help you!"

Kion gasped and said, "You tricked me."

Hitler said, "Well here is your lesson hairball. Never trust anyone."

Kion said, "What did you say?"

Hitler said, "You heard me."

Kion got super mad and he used the Roar of the Elder to destroy Hitler.

Hitler laughed because he quickly reformed.

"You think you could beat me that easily!" Hitler screamed, then his eyes started glowing bright red and he began firing lasers from them.

Kion leap and began frantically running and trying to dodge.

Everywhere Hitler's eye lasers struck the ground, the ground turned into bubbling lava.

Soon crimson tentacles began shooting from the bubbling lava pits left Hitler's eye lasers.

The tentacles wrapped around Kion's fur burning and singeing it as well as trapping him.

Hitler laughed and took out a can of nerve gas, he shook a couple times for good measure and began spraying it into Kion's face.

Kion quickly struggled. Soon, Vitani came and save Kion from Hitler. Vitani quickly attack Hitler. Hitler tried to fight back, but Vitani quickly bite Hitler between his intestines and killed him.

Kion said, "Vitani."

Vitani said, "Hi Kion. I'm here to save you."

Kion said, "But, how did you know I was in danger?"

Vitani said, "Because mother knows best."

Kion said, "Oh, I hate that lecture."

Soon, Kion began crying.

Vitani said, "Kion, what wrong?"

Kion said, "Oh Vitani, I shouldn't have judge you in the beginning. It was wrong of me. My cruelty made me killed my friends and families in the first place."

Vitani said, "No Kion. It was not your fault. It was just an accident. Remember, everybody makes mistake."

Kion said, "I see. Thanks."

Vitani said, "And, I also discovered a way to get out of the Underworld."

Kion said, "You do."

Vitani said, "Yeah. We just need to find some sticky glue and climb the wall."

Kion said, "And, where are we gonna find some sticky glue?"

Vitani said, "I got some from Heaven before saving you."

So Kion and Vitani quickly paste sticky glue all over their paws. Soon, they climb up the wall of the Underworld and made it back to the Earth ground.

Then Kion awoke and started crying because he realized that crawling out of the Underworld and having Vitani save him was just a hallucination induced by the nerve gas that Hitler was spraying on him.

Kion felt his vision starting to turn black again and thought that he was going to die.

When suddenly the nerve gas faded away, and Kion realized he was back on Earth again.

"Hello!" said Vitani, "What happened to you"

"Sorry I think I fell asleep and had a bad dream that I was still in the Underworld..." Kion nervously chuckled.

"Oh, but you will be in the Underworld soon..." said Vitani smirking evilly.

"Sorry Vitani, what was that?" asked Kion confused.

"Oh I just said don't worry your out of the Underworld..." Vitani said.

"Oh for a second I thought you were evil again.." Kion said.

"But I am!" Vitani growled slashing Kion in the throat with her claws.

Kion began gurgling and bleeding to death.

"Vitani..." he groaned, "How could you..."

Then he started screaming, "I WAS RIGHT! YOU WERE EVIL ALL ALONG!"

"Haha! BWAHAHAHAHA! The name is Acolyte Vitani now! Acolyte Kain taught me the error of my ways in the Underworld and made me see the true power of evil! MWAHAHAHA!" yelled Vitani, who started to transform.

Her eyes turned bright red and black hood appeared over her, she was now the evil Acolyte Vitani!

Kion died.

Acolyte Vitani said, "Yes, now that Kion is out of the way. I can finally rule the world. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Soon, Janja and his clan came and saw a female lion who is laughing evilly.

Janja said, "Well, look who we have here. Another lion to eat."

Chungu said, "Are you sure we need to eat her Janja? I think she is one of us."

Janja said, "But a lion is a lion. Hey female lion, over here."

Acolyte Vitani turned around and saw a couple of Hyneas.

"So..." smirked Acolyte Vitani evilly, "... it seems like you want to eat me!"

Then Vitani screamed, "BIG MISTAKE!"

Lasers blasted from her eyes and set Janja on fire.

As Janja began burning and screaming, "AHHHHH"

Janja burned to death and Chungu started running away and Acolyte Vitani started chasing her.

As Chungu started running, Jasiri came and attacked Acolyte Vitani. Jasiri started biting Acolyte Vitani all over her body, but Acolyte Vitani quickly charged up and threw Jasiri against the tree.

Acolyte Vitani said, "Grr, you dare to challenge me."

Jasiri said, "Oh yeah. How dare you kill Kion."

Acolyte Vitani said, "That is none of your business."

Acolyte Vitani quickly used laser beam on Jasiri, causing her to died.

Acolyte Vitani said, "MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that those Hyneas are out of the way, I can finally rule the world."

Acolyte Vitani went back to the Underworld to unleash her diabolical plot.

But before she went to the Underworld she saw Chungu running to warn the others, so Acolyte Vitani used her Sith Lightning to burn Chungu alive and kill her.

Then Acolyte Vitani knew she needed to find a way to get back to the Underworld without killing herself so that she could keep all her Sith powers.

She went to Rafiki's hut and used the Force to slam him against the wall breaking some of his potions causing fumes to raise and choking him.

As he began to struggle, Acolyte Vitani roared at him, "You stupid ape! Give me a potion that will let me go to the Underworld!"

Rafiki said, "What? No, I will not."

Acolyte Vitani said, "Do it, or I will read your diary and show it to everybody."

Rafiki said, "I don't have a diary you psycho"

Acolyte Vitani got mad and she quickly used laser beam and kill Rafiki. She took the potion that can take her to the Underworld.

Rafiki's spirit hovered over his body and he started screaming.

He grabbed the various bottles on the wall and began throwing them at Acolyte Vitani.

"I'm going to send you to the Underworld alright you sicko!" Rafiki screamed

The Rafiki kept throwing the bottles at Acolyte Vitani and screaming.

The strange potions and chemicals began boiling and steaming on Acolyte Vitani's skins and killed her.

Soon, Rafiki got mad with power. Soon, he started bleeding after the attacked. Soon, he had died and went to Afterlife.

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Kion awoke on a dark plain with rivers of lava all around him.

Kion walked over to the shore and the heat and light of the lava around him cast the surroundings in an evil crimson light.

Kion started crying, "Man I knew I should have listened to Hitler, don't ever trust anyone, I can't believe I trusted Vitani. I knew she was evil.  
I KNEW IT!"

Then a dusty wind flew onto the island where Kion was on and in the air above Kion a creature began to reform.

Suddenly Kion realized it was Hitler but this time, Hitler had two long blood colored leathery wings.

Hitler flapped his wings and landed folding the wings in onto himself.

Evil music began to play.

"Dun dun dun dun dun" evil voices sang.

"HEIL HITLER!" screamed a voice from the darkness.

"HEIL HITLER!" screamed another voice.

Soon many voices resounded and the sounds of a chorus of "HEIL HITLER"'s filled the air.

"You are very foolish to come back here after what your dirty little friend did too me, It was also very stupid of you not to take my advice about not trusting anyone!" Hitler yelled.

"Hold on..." said Kion, "How can I understand you if you speak German"

"In the Afterlife there is only one language you nincompoop" Hitler yelled

"Oh.." said Kion wincing.

"Now you have just made a horrible mistake you stupid kitty! Not only have entered the Underworld, but you entered into my person demesne in the Underworld! The one gifted to me by Satan himself for my evil actions!" Hitler roared then Hitler opened his mouth and began breathing fire.

Kion began running away, but he soon tripped. He can barely move. Kion, quickly called Jesus for help.

Kion said, "Jesus, HELP ME!"

Jesus appeared and said, "Kion, what going on my child?"

Kion said, "Hitler is trying to waste me. Do something."

Jesus said, "As you wish."

Jesus quickly used freeze ray to stop Hitler. Then, he took Kion straight up to Heaven.

Kion said, "Huh? You saved me."

Jesus said, "Yes, it like I always say. I'm always here to help."

Kion said, "Jesus, things have been going crazy. Everybody dying, Vitani went evil, Hitler attacked me, and now I can't go back to Earth, because I'm dead."

Jesus said, "Now Kion, panicking will not help. There is a way to bring everybody back to life and defeat all the bad guys."

Kion said, "How?"

Jesus said, "My father got a special potion that can bring people back to life. Since my father and I can't go to Earth, it your job to go back and bring their body back."

= "Wait, your father..." said Kion, "Don't you mean God?"

"Yes" said Jesus.

"Wait, if your father is God he can do anything right?" asked Kion

"Yes, but he can not do what you ask..." Jesus replied.

"Well why not?" asked Kion

"Well..." said Jesus it's time for a story and a little bit of history.

"Back when God created everything and he created man, an evil serpent named Abaddon deceived Eve and tricked her into eating the Forbidden Fruit. When she did this she gained free will and so did her husband Adam who also ate the fruit at Eve's behest. Because Adam and Eve did this they were cast out of the Garden of Eden and all the bad things that happen in the world happen because of this because of man's free will. During this time Lucifer who was also an angel in heaven launched his war against God but God cast them out and split Heaven into two, creating another realm called Hell where he banished them to. He placed this realm below creation in order to house all the evil that came of free will. Now that free will exists God knew he could not interfere as much in the lives of mortals which is why he can not do what you ask..." said Jesus

"oh!" said Kion

Suddenly a dark red vortex began to swirl in the air.

A crimson sword emerged from it and a serene figure with crimson armor emerged from it.

He had an angelic beauty to him but from his back grew two leathery bat like wings.

"Lucifer..." Jesus gasped.

"Indeed!" Lucifer said chuckling.

Then Lucifer swung his blade and hit Jesus in the side causing him to bleed.

Jesus bit back a cry and placed his hand on his side to stem the bleeding.

Lucifer smirked and then said, "Jesus for taking one of my souls from the Underworld you have broken the Sacred Covenant that exists between me and God! Now I have free reign to attack Heaven"

"The first step is unleashing Abaddon..." Lucifer growled and then Abaddon now a massive draconic serpent covered in crimson scales burst through the clouds of Heaven and paused in front of Jesus.

Jesus hummed an Aramaic prayer and healed his wound. Then he drew a glowing white sword.

He turned to Kion and said, "I'm sorry Kion I can no longer help you"

As Jesus and Abaddon began to fight, Lucifer grabbed Kion and disappeared to the Underworld.

And thus the War between Heaven and Hell had begun.

As days goes on, Heaven and the Underworld have been fighting on and on. Kion was at the Underworld wondering what to do.

Kion said, "I gotta do something. I can't let the Underworld take control of Heaven. Oh what the used, my families and friends are gone, Jesus can't help me, I don't have my Lion Guard to help me, and I'm dying in a pit of lava."

Suddenly saw a weary looking lion approach him, it was Mufasa!

Kion said, "Grandfather Mufasa, you have got to help me. I can't do anything. My roar is useless, everybody is dead, and things have been going crazy."

Mufasa said, "I know Kion. I understand, but you should know that giving up is not always the answer."

Kion said, "But, what if I mess up?"

Mufasa said, "Kion, just because you messed up once, doesn't mean you always do. You just need to find a spark to defeat the forces of evil."

Kion said, "But, how?"

Mufasa said, "By using the Element of Harmony."

Kion said, "What that?"

Mufasa said, "It a great power that can turn everything from bad to good. There are six of them. Magic, kindness, loyality, generosity, laughter, and honestly."

"Ok" said Mufasa, "Let's start with the first one, magic"

Kion said, "But I'm not magic."

Mufasa chuckled and said, "Of course not. That is why you should go to Equestria."

Kion said, "Equestria?"

Mufasa said, "It a group of ponies. You'll find six pony that represent those elements."

Kion said, "So, who is the magic one?"

Mufasa said, "The pony you'll find in Equestria that is magic is Twilight Sparkle. She is a purple, alicorn."

Kion said, "How will I get there?"

Mufasa quickly transported Kion to Equestria and in front of a castle to where Twilight lives.

Suddenly there was a loud whooshing sound of blue energy and a large triangular ship appeared over the castle.

"Oh my god..." gasped Kion, "What is that?!"

"It's an Imperial Class Star Destroyer... It's been a long time since I saw something like this" said Mufasa

The Star Destroyer fired its laser weapons and turned the castle of Twilight Sparkle into rubble.

There was now only a smoking crater where the castle had once been.

Ponies began screaming and running around and the Star Destroyer began firing indiscrimanetly turning much of the surrounding area into rubble and smoking craters.

A large fire began to form and many ponies screamed as they burned.

The Star Destroyer landed and out stepped a figure Mufasa and Kion hoped they would never see again.

It was Darth Skraeling and standing next to him was Acolyte Kain with a fully regenerated body.

Kion said, "Oh no, not again."

Acolyte Kion said, "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK THAT USING THE ELEMENT OF HARMONY IS GONNA STOP US!"

Kion said, "How did you know?"

Darth Skraeling said, "Because we know everything about you Kion and no matter what you do, you'll never stop us."

Then Darth Skraeling pulled out his lightsaber and flicked it on.

"Hey!" said Kion, "I thought Jesus turned your lightsaber into a Dove and took away your Force powers and bound you with golden chains, how did you escape?!"

"Don't address my master like that, whelp!" yelled Acolyte Kain spraying Kion with Sith Lightning.

Suddenly Darth Skraeling but his hand on Acolyte Kain's shoulder and he stopped spraying Kion with lightning.

"No that was a fair question" said Darth Skraeling, "Now here is what happened... After your stupid talk with Jesus and your dumb walk to find your friend Vitani, who by the way if you did not already know was corrupted by my apprentice Acolyte Kain and forced to become the evil Acolyte Vitani, I was slowly able to regain my Force powers. After a whole day of being bound in those ridiculous golden chains the Force fully returned to me and I was able to use the Force to destroy the golden chains that bound me. As they shattered I used the Force to unfreeze Asreapth. Asreapth carried me on his back and together we flew all the way to the city of Dis were we where greeted and taken to the court of Satan. There I reunited with Acolyte Kain who had achieved a high position in the court of Satan and I was able to meet with Satan himself. Satan was impressed with my evil deeds and offered me the chance to become his Lieutenant which I accepted. When he made the war on Heaven I went and there I found this old Imperial Class Star Destroyer which had an Armory onboard containing my light saber along with several more one of which I have gifted to Acolyte Kain, and when I saw it I was suddenly reminded of you Kion and I knew I had to find and kill you. So using the Force I meditated and eventually managed to find you here of all places, in the pitiful land of Equestria! Now I would kill you, but I think it is time that Acolyte Kain completed his training and become a true Sith."

Darth Skraeling stepped back and idly slicing open a pony with his light saber as it ran by. The two charred pieces of its corpse fell to the ground and Darth Skraeling spoke.

"ACOLYTE KAIN FINISH THEM THE LAST REMNANTS OF YOUR FAMILY!" Darth Skraeling screamed.

Acolyte Kion quickly use laser beam on Kion and then Mufasa. Causing them to die again.

Acolyte Kion said, "AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Now we can finally take over the world."

Darth Skraeling said, "Not yet Acolyte Kion."

Acolyte Kion said, "Why not?"

Darth Skraeling said, "In order to prevent Kion from killing us, we must turn him and all of his families and friends evil. That way, no one will stop us."

Acolyte Kion said, "Aw, that will take a long time."

Darth Skraeling said, "Less arguing, more controlling. Now let get to Heaven where Simba and the others are at."

Acolyte Kion said, "Right."

So the two went to Heaven to find Simba and the others. Soon, they found them.

But as their Imperial Class Star Destroyer breached the cloud cover of the Lower Levels of heaven they saw a hooded figure watching them on one of the clouds.

They both landed there ship there and stopped to see who the hooded figure was.

Above them the normally pearly white pristine clouds of heaven wear soaked and stained crimson from all the bloodshed and hellfire and brimstone rained down.

Darth Skraeling raised his hand upwards and used the Force to stop any of the debris from hitting them.

As they walked towards the hooded figure, the figure hissed at them ,"FOOLS..."

Then the figure pulled out a lightsaber and ignited it, a bright crimson blade emerging from it.

The figure's hood fell down and Darth Skraeling and Acolyte Kain gasped, it was Mufasa!

"You are both greater fools than have ever been witnessed, my wrath upon you shall go down in the annals of this galaxy's history.." screamed Mufasa.

"For I am no mere lion" said Mufasa and Sith Lightning began to crackle at his fingertips, "I AM DARTH MASSACRE! NOW FACE MY WRATH" yelled Mufasa now known as Darth Massacre as he charged at Acolyte Kain and Darth Skraeling with his lightsaber.

Soon, Darth Massarce slice Acolyte Kion and Darth Skraeling and they were soon killed, but later, they came back to life.

Acolyte Kion said, "Ha. You can't kill us. We are far too powerful."

Meanwhile in Equestria Kion gasped.

Somehow he was still alive.

"No.." rasped a voice from behind him, "Like me, you are now a ghost..."

Kion was sad and then as he looked around the torched landscape of Equestria with all the blood, fires, corpses, and craters that Darth Skraeling had caused he became very very mad at Darth Skraeling.

Kion said, "When I get my paw on Darth Skraeling, he is gonna pay."

Soon, six ponies had survive the attacked. A purple alicorn named Twilight Sparkle, yellow, shy, pegasi, named Fluttershy, a rainbow, fast, pegasi named Rainbow Dash, an orange country pony named Applejack, a pink pony named Pinkie Pie, and a white unicorn named Rarity.

Meanwhile in the Afterlife Rafiki was still mad with power.

"HAHAHA!" Rafika chuckled, "I HAVE SO MUCH POWER FROM ALL THE POTIONS THAT SPILLED ON ME"

Rafiki now had the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes, bright crimson bat like leathery wings, pyrokinesis( the ability to create fire ), cryokinesis( the ability to shoot ice beams ), and the ability to use the Force.

As Rafiki noticed his connection to the Force it became stronger and stronger until finally Rafiki used the Force to lift himself up off the floor and float in the air, Sith Lightning crackled from his fingertips and Rafiki began screaming.

"HENCEFORTH!" screamed Rafiki, "I SHALL BE KNOWN AS DARTH RAVAGE!"

Darth Ravage now went to find Kion to stop Darth Skraeling.

In Heaven Darth Skraeling laughed, "It seems like everyone is learning the power of Darkness, right Darth Kain!"

"Yes master" said Darth Kain, who was now called Darth Kain by the way because he had promoted after killing Kion and Mufasa.

"Even your friend the stupid monkey Rafiki, has become Darth Ravage now! MWAHAHAHA!" yelled Darth Skraeling

Darth Kion said, "But, I also want Zuri, Tifu, Fuli, and Bunga to become evil as well."

Darth Skraeling said, "Well, that will be a hard challenge. You see, those twerps are nice."

Darth Kion said, "But, we can turn them evil right."

Darth Skraeling said, "Yes. I guess we can."

In the Underworld since most of its denizens were up in Heaven fighting the War between Heaven and Hell, Acolyte Vitani had an easy time of conquering it.

"BWAHAHAH! Since I have conquered Hell I am promoting myself to Darth..." Acolyte Vitani pondered for a second and then yelled, "DARTH VENGEANCE!"

Darth Vengeance cackled evilly and began rubbing her hands together, "Man conquering Hell was too easy, a harder challenge would be to find Kion and destroy him and his soul for good so that he will be wiped from existence bwahaha!"

With her new found Sith Powers Darth Vengeance used them combined with the Black Magic of Hell to transform so that dark crimson leathery wings sprouted from her back.

Then she used the Black Magic of Hell and chanting an ancient Demonic Prayer scryed for Kion and found him in Equestria.

Then she started laughing until tears came to her eyes.

"Man" she thought wiping away her tears, "Kion is hiding out in Equestria, land of the ponies?! What a big baby! And he even called me a cry baby once..."

Then she flew over to Dis and taking the Grand Staircase since its guards were off fighting in Heaven traveled to Equestria.

Meanwhile, Kion went to the six ponies he saw.

Kion said, "Hi, I'm Kion, are you okay?"

Applejack said, "Yeah. Those varmit sure made a mess in Equestria."

Rainbow Dash said, "And it was totally not cool."

Kion said, "Well, I'm Kion. Lots of bad stuff have been happening around Equestria, Prideland, Heaven, and the Underworld."

Fluttershy said, "Oh, my."

Twilight said, "Is there anyway we can do to help?"

Kion said, "Well, I am looking for the Element of Harmony so I can defeat Darth Skraeling and the others."

Pinkie Pie said, "Well, last time, we took the Element of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony where it was protected."

Kion said, "Can you take me there?"

Rarity said, "Why sure darling. Come this way."

So the mane 6 took Kion to the Tree of Harmony. Soon, they were stopped by Acolyte Vitani.

"Acolyte Vitani?" gasped Kion

"MY NAME IS NOT ACOLYTE VITANI ANYMORE YOU IDIOT!" screamed Darth Vengeance, "AFTER I CONQUERED THE UNDERWORLD I WAS PROMOTED, NOW I AM DARTH VENGEANCE!"

Darth Vengeance flapped her wings and took off into the air.

She landed on top of Fluttershy and bit into her throat killing Fluttershy.

"Oh my god!..." screamed Rarity, "You killed Fluttershy!..."

"Welcome to the real world" said Darth Vengeance smiling.

Rarity tried to run away but Darth Vengeance pulled out her light saber and flicked it on.

A bright red beam of energy emerged from it and she used to slice Rarity in half.

Meanwhile, earlier in Heaven...

"Yes, I am sure we can make them evil..." said Darth Skraeling.

"Oh wait, we're forgetting one thing..." said Darth Kain

"What is it? ..." asked Darth Skraeling

"We forgot about Mufasa!" said Darth Kain

"HEY! The name is Darth Massacre now!" yelled the Darth Massacre.

"Oh yea here's a Massacre for you!" screamed Darth Kain and then he stabbed Darth Massacre in the chest and kicked him off the cloud.

Darth Massacre screamed as he bled and fell all the way to Equestria.

Meanwhile back in Equestria

A loud screaming sound filled the air and then a figure fell on top of Twilight Sparkle killing her but the figure was fine because Twilight Sparkle had cushioned his fall.

Darth Massacre used the Force to stitch the hole in his chest together and then he was healed he gasped and then stood up.

Meanwhile the other ponies were crying and trying to run away because three of their friends, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity, had all been killed.

"Mufasa?" gasped Kion.

"ARRGGGHHH!" screamed Darth Massacre, "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD MY NAME IS DARTH MASSACRE!"

Then he began to spray Kion with Sith Lightning.

Kion began thrashing and screaming and then finally collapsed and just started twitching.

The three ponies were getting away so Darth Massacre froze them in place using the Force, and then he said, "It's time to live up to my name as Darth Massacre and Massacre these stupid ponies!"

Darth Massacre took his lightsaber and beheaded Pinkie Pie then Rainbow Dash started crying so Darth Massacre used the Force to make her head explode. Then the last pony Applejack broke out of the Force and tried running away but Darth Massacre was so mad that he threw his lightsaber impaling her and then flow over and gobbled her up.

Kion gasping from the torture of the Force Lightning started crying, "Now another person I know is evil, Mufasa..."

Darth Massacre said, "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Now you will join your little ponies friends."

Kion said, "Oh yeah."

Kion quickly used the Roar of the Elders on Darth Massacre and Darth Vengeance. Causing them to be destroyed. Soon, they came back to life.

Kion said, "AW COME ON!"

Darth Massacre and Darth Vengeance laughed, "You really thought your stupid Roar of the Elders would work on Sith like us!" they both said at the same time

Kion struggled and said, "Alright, I give up. I surrender. I am no Lion Guard compared to you two. Do whatever you want with me? Turn me evil or something."

Darth Vengeance said, "Wow, that is the best surrender I have ever seen."

Darth Massacre said, "And that desverse a reward."

Kion said, "Huh?"

Darth Vengeance said, "Kion, we would like you to be evil and take over the world."

Darth Massacre said, "If you help us, we will give you half of the world to take over."

Darth Vengeance said, "And, I'll let you marry me."

Kion said, "Deal. So, what do I have to do first?"

"Wow, it's hard to say..." said Darth Massacre, "I mean Darth Kain already killed everyone who might be good candidates to kill."

"Speaking of Darth Kain" said Darth Vengeance, "It's weird to think that both halfs of the soul of Kion are now evil"

"I know, I know" said Darth Massacre, "but I know a good person you could kill.. kill Princess Celestia to prove that you are truly evil!"

Kion said, "As you wish master. Can you give me a cool name so they don't recognize me?"

Darth Massacre said, "We'll worry about the name later. Just do your job."

So Kion went to Canterlot to find Princess Celestia. He first went passed through the Royal Guard. Then he went inside the castle. Soon, he saw Princess Celestia.

Kion said, "Princess Celestia."

Princess Celestia said, "Huh? Who there?"

Kion said, "Right here. I am here to waste you."

Princess Celestia said, "What?"

Kion quickly charged to Princess Celestia. First, he grabbed her horn and smashed it to the ground. Then he claw between her cutie mark, causing her to bleed. Then he bite her back and soon, she was dead.

Kion said, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEE! I AM NOW THE EVIL RULER OF EQUESTRIA!"

"Good.. good" said Darth Massacre.

"Wow! well done" said Darth Vengeance smiling, "I knew you had it in you!"

"Now can I get a cool name?" asked Kion

"Sure" said Darth Massacre, "From now on you will be known as Darth Kinslayer!"

"MWAHAHAHA!" laughed Darth Kinslayer

Darth Massacre said, "Now, before we destroy Equestria, we must go back to Heaven and turned all of your so call friends evil as well."

Darth Kinslayer said, "Oh yeah. Let do this."

Darth Skraeling and Darth Kain were in the middle of discussing there plans for converting all the remaining non evil people to evil people when suddenly a gigantic red and black vortex erupted into existence in front of them.

Three hooded figures walked out of it and then spoke.

"Greetings friends" they spoke in unison, "We are Darth Massacre, Darth Vengeance, and Darth Kinslayer and we are here to help you in your quest"

"Darth Massacre..." chuckled Darth Kain, "Didn't I kick you off?"

"Let them help, it can't hurt..." said Darth Skraeling.

"Sure..." groaned Darth Kain

Darth Massacre said, "But we did turned turn Kion evil after him deciding he want to join us."

Darth Skraeling said, "Wait, how did Darth Kinslayer turn evil if we got Darth Kion?"

Darth Kinslayer said, "I asked to join."

Darth Kion said, "Wow, this will be so cool. Just don't stand in my way."

Darth Kinslayer said, "Just try and stop me."

Darth Massacre said, "That enough. We must turn all of Kinslayer friends and families evil."

Darth Kain shoved Darth Kinslayer down and spat on him, "I said don't stand in my way.. You think you are some sort of hotshot now that you have killed someone! Well I got news for you buddy you ain't!" Darth Kain yelled.

"Now don't stand in my way! Got it!" yelled Darth Kain.

"Yes, sir..." said Darth Kinslayer meekly.

Darth Skraeling said, "Now Darth Kion, since Kinslayer is new, you must let him kill more animal in order to achieve his evilness."

Darth Massacre said, "Which is why we have a job for you two. I want you too to go back to the Prideland and kill Zazu, Mzingo, Chungu, Cheezi, Zira, Kovu, Nuka, Ma, and Uncle Max."

Darth Kion and Kinslayer said, "Your wish is my command."

Darth Kain entered the Imperial Class Star Destroyer and Darth Kinslayer followed, Darth Kain began piloting the star destroyer to return to the Pridelands.

When they got back Darth Kain used the Force to slam Darth Kinslayer into the wall.

"Listen twerp! I don't think you are actually evil, so I want you to capture Zazu, Mzingo, Chungu, Cheezi, Zira, Kovu, Nuka, Ma, and Uncle Max ALIVE and bring them to me! Got it!" Darth Kain yelled.

"Yes sir..." said Darth Kinslayer nervously

"If any of them or dead or you can't bring them all back by sunset..." Darth Kion said, "There will be a nasty surprise waiting for you! Trust me when I say you don't want to find out what it is!"

Darth Kinslayer said, "Fine, but if I do bring them alive before sunset, you have to start respecting me more."

Darth Kion said, "Deal."

So Darth Kinslayer got out of the ship and started searching for the Pridelanders and Outlanders. Soon, he found Zazu and Mzingo. He used the force and placed them in a cage.

Mzingo said, "What the?"

Zazu said, "what in blazes is going on?"

Darth Kinslayer said, "Ha. Only a couple more to go."

So he continued searching and he also found Kovu and Nuka. He used the force on them and placed them in the cage.

Kovu said, "Hey."

Nuka said, "What gives?"

Darth Kinslayer chuckled evilly and continued to find a couple more. Soon, he found Cheezi and Chungu. He used the force on them and put them in a cage.

Chungu said, "Huh?"

Cheezi said, "What going on?"

Zazu said, "Ahh! Hyneas."

Mzingo said, "Oh shut up banana beak."

Darth Kinslayer continued to search and he soon found Zira, Ma, and Uncle Max. He grabbed them and put them in a cage.

Zira said, "Whoa."

Ma said, "Where are we?"

Uncle Max said, "I'm scared."

Darth Kinslayer appeared in front of them and said, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE NOW CAPTURED YOU ALL! NOW IT TIME FOR ME TO TAKE YOU BACK TO DARTH KION!"

Zazu said, "Darth Kion."

Mzingo said, "That name sound familiar."

Darth Kinslayer took the animals with the cage and took them back to headquarter.

Darth Kinslayer said, "Alright master. I have captured all of the animals alive."

Darth Kion said, "Good job Kinslayer. Just for that, I will respect you more often."

Then Darth Kion placed his hand on Darth Kinslayer's shoulder, "You know you might no be so bad after all, but I still don't think you are evil..." he said.

Then Darth Kion grabbed the cage with all the animals and started walking out of the Star Destroyer, Darth Kinslayer followed him and soon they reached Pride Rock.

"Now Kinslayer prove that you are evil!" yelled Darth Kion

"Yes sir!" said Darth Kinslayer with glee.

Darth Kinslayer first grabbed Zazu and began to strangle him.

Zazu gasped and struggled for air, and Darth Kinslayer used the Force to summon a large ball of water from a nearby river.

He forced the water into Zazu's throat causing him to drown.

Zazu squealed and then he died.

Darth Kinslayer ate Zazu's corpse and then licked his lips, "Mmmm... delicious" he said

Then the other animals in the cage looked worried, "Oh no... what are you going to do to us now?"

Darth Kion and Darth Kinslayer smirked evilly

Kovu said, "Uh, I think Mzingo taste better than me."

Mzingo said, "What? That impossible Zira is the fattest one."

Zira said, "What did you call me?"

Nuka said, "I think Kovu should be killed, because he is a termites."

Kovu said, "Say that again. Unleast I'm not a scary cat like Uncle what his name."

Uncle Max said, "Hey."

Kinslayer said, "Enough."

Kinslayer quickly build up a giant hyper laser beam that killed all the animals in the cage.

Kinslayer said, "Ha. Never mess with evil."

Darth Kion said, "That was pretty good Kinslayer, but you are still not technically evil."

Kinslayer said, "Aw come on. What is more evil than killing animals?"

"This!" yelled Darth Kion as he sliced Darth Kinslayer's head off with his lightsaber.

"Haha! Got you again!" yelled Darth Kion yelled.

Darth Kinslayer's spirit floated out of his body, and then Darth Kion yelled, "Just kidding" and brought Darth Kinslayer back to life.

"Haha! I got you again!" laughed Darth Kion.

"Man that was not a good joke..." said Darth Kinslayer.

"But it was a good lesson.. Never trust anyone. GOT IT!" Darth Kion yelled.

"Got it" said Darth Kinslayer.

"Good, now to show that you really are evil we are going to go to Equestria and you are going to kill everyone there." Darth Kion said

Darth Kinslayer said, "Oh yeah. This is gonna be good."

So they both went to Equestria to kill lots of ponies.

Darth Kion said, "Alright Kinslayer, I want you to immediacy used the lightsaber to kill all the animals. Don't talk or laugh until everything is dead."

Darth Kinslayer said, "Yes master."

So Darth Kinslayer started killing many ponies and creature with his lightsaber, including Spike, Discord, Princess Luna, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Granny Smith, Big Mac, Maud Pie, Marbie Pie, Limestone Pie, Treehugger, Garble, Iron Will, King Sombra, Queen Chrysies, Flim, Flam, Moondancer, Derpy, Mayor Mare, Lyra, Bon Bon, Twinkleshine, Coco Pommel, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Winona, Tank, Owlicious, Nurse Redheart, Trixie, Diamond Dogs, Cheese Sandwich, Suri Polomare, Opal, Angel Bunny, Fancy Pant, Prince Blueblood, Twilight's parents, Applejack's parents, every apple family, Braeburn, Pinkie Pie's parent, Carrot Cake, Cupcake, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Cheerlie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snip, Snail, Featherweight, Tirek, Pipsqueak, Rarity's parents, Fluttershy's parents, Rainbow Dash's parents, Bab Seed, Wonderbolts, Shadowbolts, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Aunt Orange, Uncle Orange, Lightling Duct, Gilda, Sea Serpent, Dr. Whooves, Screwloose, Colgate, Lemon Heart, and everypony and creature of every inch of Equestria. Soon, there is no more ponies and creature left.

Darth Kinslayer said, "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Darth Kion said, "Good job Kinslayer."

Darth Kinslayer said, "Thanks."

Darth Kion bowed and said, "I can see that you are truly evil you actually personally killed all these creatures..."

"Now Darth Kinslayer let's go.." said Darth Kion

They got into the Imperial Star Destroyer and then Darth Kion launched several hundred thousand Tsar Bomba sized nuclear weapons each at least equivalent to 100 megatons of TNT all over Equestria, obliterating every single square inch of the the realm's surface and turning into a boiling irradiated hellhole.

Darth Kion and Darth Kinslayer both looked at the destruction below and laughed.

As they got back to Darth Skraeling and Darth Massacre, it time for them to turned their families and friends evil.

Darth Kion said, "Alright, we're back."

Darth Massacre said, "Good, because now we're gonna turn your so called friends evil."

Darth Skraeling said, "Now Kinslayer. Since your families knows you better, you'll be turning Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri evil."

Darth Kinslayer said, "Got it."

Darth Massacre said, "And Darth Kion, you'll be turning Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and Nala evil."

Darth Kion said, "it would be my pleasure."

Darth Skraeling said, "Meanwhile, I'll be turning those other Lion Guard members evil, while Darth Massacre will turn the animals that you guys caught evil as well."

Meanwhile in the Afterlife the newly name Darth Ravage was still screaming with madness from all the power that his newfound Sith abilities had granted him.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled

And then suddenly some of the spilled potion liquid on his skin reacted again granting him new powers.

He know had the power of Soul splitting or splitting his shards into different shards that could form into new personalities!

Darth Ravage screamed as he used this new power to split his soul into six pieces.

Each piece looked around at each other and began cackling evilly.

"Since we are all Sith we should give ourselves Sith names" said the original piece of Darth Ravage's soul who then said, "Since I retained most of my identity I will be Darth Ravage!"

"Yes it will help distinguish" another said

"Alright," said the first one, "I will be Darth Rath!"

The second one said, "I will be Darth Ragnarok"

The third one said, "I will be Darth Ruin!"

The fourth one said, "I will be Darth Revenge!"

The final piece said, "And I will be Darth Rex!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" they all cackled evilly.

Then they used their evil Sith Powers and began meditating, soon they gained the power to teleport between worlds!

They all used this power to teleport themselves to heaven.

"AHHHHH!" they all screamed, still mad with power.

Staring at them were Darth Vengeance, Darth Massacre, Darth Skraeling, Darth Kain, and Darth Kinslayer.

"Rafiki?..." asked Darth Vengeance in surprise, "It cannot be..."

"The name is Darth Ravage!" yelled one of the six soul shards spraying Darth Vengeance with Sith Lightning.

"The name is Darth Rath!" yelled another spraying Darth Vengeance again with Sith Lightning

"The name is Darth Ragnarok!" yelled another piece again spraying Darth Vengeance with Sith Lightning

"The name is Darth Ruin!" yelled another piece again spraying Darth Vengeance with Sith Lightning.

"The name is Darth Revenge!" yelled another piece again spraying Darth Vengeance with Sith Lightning.

"The name is Darth Rex!" yelled the final piece again spraying Darth Vengeance with Sith Lightning.

Darth Vengeance let out a blood curling shriek as she was blasted with six streams of Sith Lightning.

As she began to be incinerated, the six shards of Darth Ravage's soul laughed in unison, and spoke, "You don't live this long in the Pridelands especially as a monkey, just by laying around! You should have never underestimated my power!"

The six beams of Sith Lightning intensified and Darth Vengeance was obliterated.

Then the six shards of Darth Ravage spoke in unison, "NOW YOU WILL FEEL OUR PAIN"

Darth Ravage extended his hands and beams of unholy soul splitting power extended from them.

One struck Darth Massacre in the chest, Darth Massacre screamed as his soul was split apart into Darth Massacre and Darth Mutilation.

"Mwahaha!" roared Darth Mutilation

Another one struck Darth Kain in the chest, causing Darth Kain to scream as his soul was split apart into Darth Kain and Darth Kingkiller

"Bwahahaha!" roared Darth Kingkiller

Another beam struck Darth Skraeling in the chest making him scream and Darth Skraeling's soul was shredded into two pieces Darth Skraeling and Darth Sacrilege.

"HE HA HAW HAW HAW HAW!" Darth Sacrilege roared.

The final beam shot into the chest of Darth Kinslayer and he screamed especially loudly as his sould was torn apart into Darth Kinslayer and Darth Kilrogg.

Darth Kilrogg growled and let out a fearsome roar, "RAAAARRRRRR" he yelled causing the ground to shake.

"NOW FIGHT!" Darth Ravage's soul shards yelled and Darth Mutilation started attacking Darth Massacre, Darth Kingkiller started attacking Darth Kain, Darth Kilrogg started attacking Darth Kinslayer, and Darth Sacrilege started attacking Darth Skraeling.

Darth Ravage's soul shards all laughed in unison and they began spraying Sith Lightning everywhere as they cackled.

As they got back to Darth Skraeling and Darth Massacre, it time for them to turned their families and friends evil.

Darth Kion said, "Alright, we're back."

Darth Massacre said, "Good, because now we're gonna turn your so called friends evil."

Darth Skraeling said, "Now Kinslayer. Since your families knows you better, you'll be turning Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri evil."

Darth Kinslayer said, "Got it."

Darth Massacre said, "And Darth Kion, you'll be turning Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and Nala evil."

Darth Kion said, "it would be my pleasure."

Darth Skraeling said, "Meanwhile, I'll be turning those other Lion Guard members evil, while Darth Massacre will turn the animals that you guys caught evil as well."

Meanwhile in the Afterlife the newly name Darth Ravage was still screaming with madness from all the power that his newfound Sith abilities had granted him.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled

And then suddenly some of the spilled potion liquid on his skin reacted again granting him new powers.

He know had the power of Soul splitting or splitting his shards into different shards that could form into new personalities!

Darth Ravage screamed as he used this new power to split his soul into six pieces.

Each piece looked around at each other and began cackling evilly.

"Since we are all Sith we should give ourselves Sith names" said the original piece of Darth Ravage's soul who then said, "Since I retained most of my identity I will be Darth Ravage!"

"Yes it will help distinguish" another said

"Alright," said the first one, "I will be Darth Rath!"

The second one said, "I will be Darth Ragnarok"

The third one said, "I will be Darth Ruin!"

The fourth one said, "I will be Darth Revenge!"

The final piece said, "And I will be Darth Rex!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" they all cackled evilly.

Then they used their evil Sith Powers and began meditating, soon they gained the power to teleport between worlds!

They all used this power to teleport themselves to heaven.

"AHHHHH!" they all screamed, still mad with power.

Staring at them were Darth Vengeance, Darth Massacre, Darth Skraeling, Darth Kain, and Darth Kinslayer.

"Rafiki?..." asked Darth Vengeance in surprise, "It cannot be..."

"The name is Darth Ravage!" yelled one of the six soul shards spraying Darth Vengeance with Sith Lightning.

"The name is Darth Rath!" yelled another spraying Darth Vengeance again with Sith Lightning

"The name is Darth Ragnarok!" yelled another piece again spraying Darth Vengeance with Sith Lightning

"The name is Darth Ruin!" yelled another piece again spraying Darth Vengeance with Sith Lightning.

"The name is Darth Revenge!" yelled another piece again spraying Darth Vengeance with Sith Lightning.

"The name is Darth Rex!" yelled the final piece again spraying Darth Vengeance with Sith Lightning.

Darth Vengeance let out a blood curling shriek as she was blasted with six streams of Sith Lightning.

As she began to be incinerated, the six shards of Darth Ravage's soul laughed in unison, and spoke, "You don't live this long in the Pridelands especially as a monkey, just by laying around! You should have never underestimated my power!"

The six beams of Sith Lightning intensified and Darth Vengeance was obliterated.

Then the six shards of Darth Ravage spoke in unison, "NOW YOU WILL FEEL OUR PAIN"

Darth Ravage extended his hands and beams of unholy soul splitting power extended from them.

One struck Darth Massacre in the chest, Darth Massacre screamed as his soul was split apart into Darth Massacre and Darth Mutilation.

"Mwahaha!" roared Darth Mutilation

Another one struck Darth Kain in the chest, causing Darth Kain to scream as his soul was split apart into Darth Kain and Darth Kingkiller

"Bwahahaha!" roared Darth Kingkiller

Another beam struck Darth Skraeling in the chest making him scream and Darth Skraeling's soul was shredded into two pieces Darth Skraeling and Darth Sacrilege.

"HE HA HAW HAW HAW HAW!" Darth Sacrilege roared.

The final beam shot into the chest of Darth Kinslayer and he screamed especially loudly as his sould was torn apart into Darth Kinslayer and Darth Kilrogg.

Darth Kilrogg growled and let out a fearsome roar, "RAAAARRRRRR" he yelled causing the ground to shake.

"NOW FIGHT!" Darth Ravage's soul shards yelled and Darth Mutilation started attacking Darth Massacre, Darth Kingkiller started attacking Darth Kain, Darth Kilrogg started attacking Darth Kinslayer, and Darth Sacrilege started attacking Darth Skraeling.

Darth Ravage's soul shards all laughed in unison and they began spraying Sith Lightning everywhere as they cackled.

Darth Ravage looked at the black mark on the could where he had obliterated Darth Vengeance.

Focusing on concentrating on his connection with the Force, Darth Ravage drew the essence of Darth Vengeance.

Small pieces of her soul, tiny black wisps of smoke flew from the scorch and flew around Darth Ravage eventaully infusing him with their power.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Darth Ravage, because the infusion of the soul shards of Dartb Vengeance had given him enough power to split his soul once more.

Darth Ravage let a loud howl and tore his soul again.

The new copy of his soul roared and Darth Ravage said, "You will be known as Darth Reaper!"

Then Darth Ravage handed him a light saber hilt, "Oh ho ho this is not just any old light saber, just turn it on and you will see ... "

Darth Reaper flipped the saber on and a crimson scythe made of energy emerged from it.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Darth Reaper

"Custom made", said Darth Ravage, "You get it don't you..."

"Yea" Darth Reaper replied, "cause my name is Darth Reaper like the Grim Reaper who is traditionally portrayed as having a scythe"

"Exactly!" said Darth Ravage grinning.

Then together Darth Ravage, Darth Ruin, Darth Ragnarok, Darth Revenge, Darth Rath, Darth Rex and finally Darth Reaper raised their palms toward the sky calling on the Force.

Bolts of Sith Lightning streaked down and struck the battlefield below along with some hellfire.

"BEHOLD OUR MIGHT!" they screamed in unison.

Then they flipped on their lightsabers all except Darth Reaper who had his own specail lightsaber scythe and joined the fight.

Later, a new villians named Darth Destruction joined the fight as well.'

Darth Destruction said, "I am Darth Detruction and I am here to destroy everything. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

So every single evildoers destroyed every single parts of the world. They also took over many places such as, Equestria, Teletubbiesland, Great Valley, North America, South America, Moon Base, Prideland, Outland, The Jungle, Africa, Panja Jungle, Timberline, Asia, Mobuis, Pokemon World, Heaven, Underworld, Dimmstale, Retroville, Townsville, Bikini Bottom, Europe, Antarctica, Australia, Chinatown, Marzipan City, Springfield, Fernfield, Space, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Earth, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Porkbelly, Endsville, Cul Se Sac, and Birdwell Island. Every heroes tried to stop them, but they were no match for them and the other villains joined them as well. Soon, every inch of this world is now controlled by the villains.

"Who the heck are you?!" yelled Darth Ravage to Darth Destruction.

"I am the Sith form of Digimon!" Darth Destruction growled and started Force choking Darth Ravage, but Darth Reaper had already crept up behind Darth Destruction and killed him by slicing of his head with his light saber scythe.

Since there were no more heroes to fight, the villains started fighting amongst themselves.

Soon, all the villain began killing each other. Meanwhile at the Underworld, every single heroes hide for cover for no villains to see them.

Buttercup said, "Hey Blossom, is the coast clear?"

Blossom said, "Yes, but I don't think we can go out yet."

Knuckles said, "Oh that is just great. The world is destroyed now and we can't do anything about it."

Serena said, "Hey Clemont, can't you use one of your invention to help us?"

Clemont said, "I can't, not without the right tools."

Emily Elizabeth said, "But we can't stay here forever."

Clifford whimpered.

Sonic said, "No, we're not."

The heroes looked at Sonic.

Sonic said, "We can't give up. We got plenty of powers and we can't give in to those blasted villains."

Ophelia said, "But, how will we compete with them?"

Sonic said, "We all gotta join force together and defeat those monsters."

Limestone Pie said, "But we don't have any tools to defeat them with."

Sonic said, "What is wrong with you? We defeated a lot of villains. Look at all the power we used. Chemical X, Chaos Emerald, Superbark, Power Ring, Roar of the Elders, Element of Harmony, Pokemon, Mutant power, lightsaber. Do you really think we can give up in all that?"

Norville said, "You know, I think Sonic had a point."

Sagwa said, "Beside, we do have more heroes than bad guys."

Fluttershy said, "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but they do have that sword thing."

Sonic said, "And that is why we should have a plan."

Suddenly in the Underworld a new figure appeared. It was Darth Vengeance.

She roared and ignited her lightsaber, she began slaughtering the heroes with her Sith Lightning and her light saber.

Clifford tried to attack her but she sensed his attack using her Force precognition power dodged to the side and then snapped her jaws around him, eating him in one bite!

The heroes began to fight back.

Number 1 said, "KIDS NEXT DOOR AND HEROES, BATTLE STATION!"

Everybody began attacking Darth Vengeance, but none of them have the strength to defeat her. Soon, Darth Vengeance killed many heroes and left. Some were still alive.

Timon said, "Yeah, you better run.

Emily Elizabeth cry and said, "Clifford, wake up."

Amy said, "Sorry Emily Elizabeth."

Luke Skywalker said, "Grr, how are we gonna defeat them now that Darth Vengeance killed some of our combat?"

Twilight said, "We just need to try harder."

Timmy said, "Can't I just wish that evil never exist?"

Wanda said, "I don't think you can sport. It against the rule to make something never exist."

As Darth Vengeance was about to kill Sonic he shriejed and yelled "Do not kill me, I surrender!"

"Good", said Darth Vengeance, "Now to prove you are evil help me kill all these heroes"

"Deal." said Sonic running amongst the heroes super fast and killing all of them.

"Mwahahaha!" yelled Darth Vengeance throwing Sonic a light saber, "You can be Darth Solomon"

"hahaha!" roared Darth Solomon

Amy said, "Sonic, how could you."

Solomon said, "Sorry Amy, but I must do what I must do."

Bolt said, "Oh yeah, well face my superbark."

Bolt tried doing his superbark on Solomon, but it had no effect.

Mittens said, "Bolt, for the last time you can't use your super power, because it ain't real."

Bolt said, "But I need my superpower."

Darth Vengeance said, "I can make that happened."

Bolt laughed, " 'I can make that happened' " he mocked.

"Do you even speak properly" he chuckled.

Darth Vengeance became enraged and pulled out her lightsaber and began hacking away Bolt turning him into smaller and smaller pieces.

Mittens said, "Oh no, Bolt."

Mittens got mad and she started attacking Darth Vengeance, but Darth vengeance quickly used laser beam and killed Mittens.

Pinkie Pie said, "Oh no. Somepony do something."

Darth Vengeance said, "HA! NONE OF YOU CAN BEAT ME! I'M TOO POWERFUL!"

Shadow said, "But I am."

Darth Vengeance said, "Huh?"

Shadow said, "I am Shadow the ultimate life form."

Darth Vengeance turned towards Darth Solomon.

"Darth Solomon..." she growled in a low voice, "The Time has come for you to prove your evil to us!"

"If you are truly evil!..." Darth Vengeance growled, "Then you would kill your brother Shadow!"

Darth Solomon growled and began attacking Shadow.

Shadow exhausted by the blasts of Sith Lightning said, "I give up... I surrender... I am finished"

Darth Solomon began gathering an insane amount of Sith Lightning into his palm and was prepared to exterminate Shadow.

Suddenly Darth Vengeance yelled, "STOP!"

Darth Solomon paused and Darth Vengeance began to explain, "We need every single fighter we can possibly get, Shadow would you consider becoming a Sith?"

"Yes... yes... " sighed Shadow defeated.

"Excellent!" yelled Darth Vengeance, "Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Shade!"

"Mwahahaha!" roared Darth Shade.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh no."

Zuri said, "Hey Darth Vengeance, can I be evil too?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah and don't forget me."

Tifu and Emily Elizabeth gasped.

Tifu said, "Zuri, why?"

Zuri said, "Because we already lost."

Daffodil said, "That is why we want to be evil."

Darth Vengeance said, "Excellent. For the bunny, you will be known as Darth Nightmare Bunny and Zuri will be known as Darth Sensitive."

Suddenly a new villain appeared.

"My name is Darth Wombat!" he yelled.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Darth Solomon.

"Ya, where did you even come from man" said Darth Shade chuckling.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Darth Wombat, "I am Timon, and I have learned the power of evil!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Darth Wombat

Darth Vengeance said, "Oh yeah, if you're so evil then try killing a couple heroes."

Darth Wombat smiled evilly and started killing Knuckles, Sheegwa, Bart, Littlefoot, Harry Potter, and Hamlet.

Daffodil now known as Darth Nightmare Bunny complained, "Aww but Darth Nightmare Bunny sounds stupid!"

"Well you are stupid!" yelled Darth Vengeance and she ate Darth Nightmare Bunny in one bite.

Darth Sensitive, Darth Solomon, Darth Shade, Darth Wombat, and Darth Vengeance all laughed.

Emily Elizabeth began to cry and suddenly Luke Skywalker appeared.

"If the evil side can raise Sith from our ranks, then I ought to be able to raise Jedi from it too!" he yelled.

"I hereby name you Jedi Lady Lynx!" said Luke Skywalker handed Emily Elizabeth now known as Jedi Lady Lynx a golden lightsaber.

Darth Vengeance gasped, "A golden lightsaber... it cannot be...!"

Then there was a swirling vortex of blue energy and another figure stepped out. It was Sauron.

Sauron held the one ring on his finger and raised his palm turning many of the remaining heroes into ash.

He raised his other hand and a large spire began to rise from the hellstone of the Underworld and at the top of it grew his familiar burning Eye once more.

Sauron laughed, and said, "The Dark Lord Rises once more!"

Jedi Lady Lynx whispered to Luke Skywalker and said, "Luke Skywalker, what should I do with this golden lightsaber."

Luke Skywalker whispered and said, "This golden lightsaber can turned every evil bad guys back to nice with one direct hit."

"Oh my..." said Jedi Lady Lynx and then slowly using the Force to turn herself invisible snuck up on the Dark Lord Sauron.

She struck him once with the golden light saber and Sauron gasped.

A golden glow began to envelope him and he screamed as he began to transform.

In his place stood a beautiful golden skinned man.

Luke Skywalker walked over to him and said, "Former Dark Lord Sauron, henceforth you shall be known as Jedi Lord Sartorius! Lord of Justice and Light!"

The newly named Jedi Lord Sartorius bowed.

Now with the former Dark Lord Sauron on their side, the Light stood a chance of winning

Darth Vengeance said, "Oh no. That golden lightsaber can destroy us all."

Jedi Lord Sartorius said, "Alright Jedi Lady Lynx, you ready."

Jedi Lady Lynx said, "Ready."

They both jump on Darth Vengeance and slice the golden lightsaber on her, causing her to transform back to Vitani.

Vitani said, "Huh? What happened?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Darth Solomon, Darth Shade, Darth Wombat, and Darth Sensitive as they began running away to try and avoid the golden lightsaber

Jedi Lady Lynx said, "Okay Jedi Lord Sartorius. Let finish this off."

Lord Sartorius said, "Right."

So they both started chasing after the evildoer. They first attack Darth Solomon and soon he was turned back into Sonic. Then chase after Darth Wombat who was change back to Timon. Then chase after Darth Sensitive who was change back to Zuri.

Sonic said, "Whoa."

Timon said, "What happened?"

Zuri said, "My head hurt."

"Oh wait..." said Jedi Lord Sartorius, "What about Darth Shade?!"

"Right here..." Darth Shade laughed as he choked the life out of Jedi Lady Lynx.

Then using his telekinetic shadow powers tore Jedi Lady Lynx in half.

Jedi Lord Sartorius said, "Oh no. You're gonna pay for that you fiend."

Jedi Lord Sartorius quickly use his golden lightsaber to attack Darth Shade and change him back to Shadow.

Shadow said, "Huh? What happened?"

Then a loose rock fell from the Dome that surrounded the Underworld that shattered the golden lightsaber and the negative influx of energy made everyone evil again.

Shadow become Darth Shade, Zuri became Darth Sensitive once more, Timon once more became Darth Wombat, Sonic once again became Darth Solomon, and Vitani once again become Darth Vengeance. Finally, Jedi Lord Sartorius screamed and once more became Dark Lord Sauron.

Sauron roared in laughter and began firing bolts of shadow and flames into the sky of the Underworld.

"MORDOR WILL RISE ONCE MORE!" yelled Sauron

Suddenly a gigantic vortex of dark energy appeared in the air near the apex of the Underworld's Dome and a bolt of black energy struck the rivers of lava causing them to swell and overflow.

Sauron using the power of the One Ring began to levitate and soared up to find higher ground.

Combining their Force powers Darth Shade, Darth Solomon, Darth Vengeance, Darth Sensitive, and Darth Wombat tried to hold back the tide of the swelling lava.

Unable to, they levitated themselves to reach higher ground. The lava swelled until it formed a miniature sea of lava.

From this lava sea rose large red swollen tentacles.

Suddenly a massive beast hurled itself up from this lava sea, it was a Kraken!

"I AM SHKREEE!" roared the boast, "DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"

Kimba said, "Oh my god."

Blue Clue said, "Let get out of here."

So the heroes began running for their lives.

But Sauron stopped them all.

The heroes screamed as they were all slaughtered by Sauron

Sauron said, "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Darth Solomon said, "Now everybody is dead."

Darth Shade said, "So, what should we do now?"

Then Shkree roared and yelled, "MWAHAHAHA!"

"Let's kill Shkree!" said Darth Wombat, "It's being too annoying!"

Darth Solomon said, "Wait, you can't kill another villain."

Darth Wombat said, "Try me."

Darth Wombat quickly used laser beam on Darth Shkree and died.

Darth Vengeance gasped and said, "Traitor."

Suddenly a man screamed.

It was a being made of burning fire.

It yelled, "HIS NAME IS SHKREE NOT DARTH SHKREE! WRITE PROPERLY NEXT TIME YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh sorry" said the idiot," I meant to say: Shkree was killed by Darth Wombat in one swoop of his light saber"

Darth Shade said, "Okay, I'm board. We killed all the heroes. Now what do we do?"

Darth Solomon said, "We take over the world."

Soon, a bright light shine above the Underworld. It was Jedi Jesus.

Just kidding there is no such thing as Jedi Jesus, Jesus was still busy fighting Abaddon.

Darth Solomon punched Darth Shade in the face and yelled, "Don't ever say that again! GOT IT! It's bored not board! Repeat after me!"

"Bor.. bored..." trembled Darth Shade.

"Good!" yelled Darth Solomon, "If you ever say board instead of bored I will slit your throat. GOT IT!"

"Yes sir" trembled Darth Shade

Darth Vengeance said, "Knock it off you too. We're suppose to be ruling the world, not arguing."

Darth Sensitive said, "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we take over other planets?"

Darth Solomon said, "And why should we do that?"

Darth Sensitive said, "Because we got too many villains and we can't all rule Earth."

Darth Vengeance said, "You idiot, we don't need to go to many other planets to rule. There's no life there."

Darth Shade said, "Then let go back to Darth Skraeling. Maybe he might give us a mission to do so."

Then Darth Solomon punched Darth Vengeance in the face, "DON'T EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Darth Vengeance began crying.

"IT'S TIME FOR SOME NEW LEADERSHIP AROUND HERE!" yelled Darth Solomon, "DON'T LET YOURSELVES BE LED AROUND BY THIS BIG PANSY!"

Then Darth Solomon swiped Darth Vengeance's lightsaber and decapitated her.

He threw her corpse into the lava and mounted her head on a pike nearby.

"FROM NOW ON YOU ALL OBEY ME! HAHAHAHAHA!" Darth Solomon roared

Darth Shade said, "Yeah. We don't need some girl telling us what to do. Everybody knows that boys are better than girls."

Darth Solomon said, "Exactly. Anyone who denied it will be exterminated."

"Hold on..." said Darth Solomon, "Did you just speak without permission."

"y.. yes sir" said Darth Shade nervously.

Darth Solomon extended his palm and began torturing Darth Shade with Sith Lightning, "NOBODY TALKS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! GOT IT!"  
yelled Darth Solomon

Darth Shade screamed and screamed and screamed

Soon Darth Solomon use laser beam on Darth Shade and died.

Then Darth Shade was revived by Darth Solomon's force powers.

"HAHAHA!" Darth Shade roared, witness my might powers.

Darth Shade quickly turned himself into Hyper Darth Shade.

Then he turned himself back into regular Darth Shade.

"Just kidding..." he laughed.

"I HAVE AN AMAZING IDEA, REVIVE ALL THE HEROES SO WE CAN KILL THEM AGAIN!" he laughed

Darth Sensitive said, "And how are we gonna bring all the characters back to life?"

Darth Solomon said, "Well let see. They are probably in Heaven."

Then Darth Solomon paused, "I did not give you leave to speak did I..."

Darth Sensitive screamed and started running away but Darth Solomon used the Force to hurl her into a pit of lava where she was burned alive.

"IS IT SO HARD TO REMEMBER NOT TO SPEAK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Darth Solomon screamed

Darth Shade whispered and said, "Well maybe if you weren't a psycho, then maybe we would all listen."

Darth Solomon said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Darth Shade said, "Oh, nothing."

Darth Solomon got mad with power and he used laser beam on Darth Shade.

Darth Solomon was furious that Darth Shade had called him a psycho.

Darth Solomon used his Force powers to revive Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort saw Darth Shade and grew enraged, "FILTHY MUGGLE! CRUCIO!" said Voldemort pointing the Elder Wand at Darth Shade causing him to scream.

Lord Voldemort held the Cruciatus for an hour during which Darth Solomon had frozen everyone else with the Force.

Darth Shade went insane from the immense amount of torture.

Darth Wombat was the only one left and he peed on himself since he was so scared.

Darth Solomon laughed at seeing this and then said, "Nobody crosses me and gets away with it! EVER!"

Darth Wombat start to fly away from Darth Solomon.

Darth Solomon stopped him and said, "Where are you going?"

Darth Wombat said, "Uh, to the bathroom."

Darth Solomon said, "You idiot. We're animals. YOU DON'T NEED A FREAKING TOILET TO PEE YOU KNOW!"

Then Darth Solomon amplified the force of gravity and Darth Wombat was crushed like a bug.

"Well done" said Sauron to Darth Solomon.

Darth Solomon turned around and said, "WHO ASKED YOU TO TALK!"

Sauron said, "Hey, I was just congratulating you. Just because you're evil, doesn't mean you need to be rude."

Then Sauron laughed and said, "You are not even that strong you know..."

Then Sauron raise his hand and began burning Darth Solomon alive.

"Resepct your betters next time, you twat..." chuckled Sauron

Soon, Darth Kinslayer and Darth Kion had arrived to see Sauron.

Then they left because they had other business to attend too.

Meanwhile Voldemort began his preparations.

Taking the corpses of Darth Solomon, Darth Shade, and Darth Wombat, and then reassembling the burnt bodies of Darth Sensitive and Darth Vengeance, he transformed them into inferi.

Then he raised the corpse field of heroes and began raising them as Inferi as well.

"HAHA" Voldemort roared, "The world will be mine!"

Darth Sensitive said, "Huh? Where am I?"

Voldemont said, "You are in my command."

Darth shade said, "What kind of command?"

"You are my Inferi!" Voldemort laughed.

"Together we will burn this world to its roots, and from the ashes another will rise anew!" Voldemort proclaimed

Darth Shade said, "So, how are we gonna burn the world?" Earth is too big for us to do it."

Volemont said, "Which is why we need asteroids to shoot inside of Earth."

"His name is not Volemont its Voldemort" yelled the Inferius Harry Potter, "YOU IDIOT!"

Darth Shade said, "I didn't say anything and I'm not Harry Potter."

"Nobody said you were" the burning man said reappearing, "I just said his name was Voldemort not Volemont you complete IDIOT!"

Darth Vegeance said, "Can we just burn the world instead of fighting like a couple of baby brat, you son of a animals."

Darth Vengeance was then flayed brutally by the burning man and then spit roasted over a river of lava.

"Anyone else have anything to say..." the burning man said grinning.

They all stood in silence.

Then the burning man yelled, "You got to put more effort into it than that"

Then the burning man let a loud roar and a massive Cerberus leapt out of a lake of lava.

"Play time!" yelled the burning man and the Cerberus attacked the group of Sith users.

Darth Shade said, "Uh, aren't we suppose to destroy the Cerberus?"

Burning Man said, "Yes. Now do your job."

The Cerberus attacked and they fought it desperately.

Finally after the Cerberus had killed many of them, the burning man screamed in rage and blew the Cerberus to smithereens.

He revived all those killed by the Cerberus and facepalmed, "You all are pathetic..."

The Cerberus roared even loudly.

Darth Shade said, "Alright them, maybe a little laser beam should stop him."

Darth Shade quickly used laser beam on the Cerberus, causing him to get killed.

"Wait what!" screamed the burning man, snapping Darth Shade out of his hallucination, "YOU IDIOT I ALREADY KILLED THE CERBERUS, WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO KILL HIM YOU DELUSIONAL IDIOT!"

The burning man lifted Darth Shade into the air and opened a black vortex of shadow.

Immediately a beast with thousands of black inky shadowy tentacles leaped out and began attacking Darth Shade.

Darth Shade screamed in terror.

Darth Sensitive said, "Um, Burring Man sir. What can I do to help?"

The Burning Man was enraged, "MY NAME IS NOT BURRING MAN! IT'S BURNING MAN!"

Then the burning man waved his hand and Darth Sensitive light up on fire.

Darth Sensitive began burning and then she died.

Burning Man said, "ANYONE ELSE WANNA PIECE OF ME!"

Darth Wombat said, "Uh, Darth Solomon does."

Darth Solomon said, "What? Don't pin this one me. You crazy j***."

Darth Wombat said, "You're a j***."

Darth Solomon said, "NO YOU!"

Darth Wombat said, "YOU!"

Burning Man said, "SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU MUST GET A GRIP OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Then the burning man disappeared after the idiot had gotten a grip on writing.

Voldemort looked around, "My magnificent army, it is ruined!"

"Bye bye Voldemort" said Sauron smiting Voldemort with the One Ring and then using the power of the One Ring to raise all the dead.

"Behold the army of New Mordor!" Sauron proclaimed

Darth Solomon said, "Whoa."

Darth Wombat said, "That is so cool."

Darth Solomon said, "Can we help control these army of New Mordor for you?"

The burning man dropped once again from the ceiling.

"ARggghhh it seems like the idiot has resorted to his atrocious writing once more... Seriously man, 'these army' 'THESE ARMY'!" screamed the burning man

Then he pulled out a whip of burning flames and began whipping Darth Solomon.

"DON'T YOU MEAN THIS ARMY!" screamed the burning man

"I'm sorry sir..." Darth Solomon cried

The burning man kept whipping Darth Solomon until he was a burnt out flayed husk.

Darth Solomon's burnt skinless corpse toppled off a cliff and fell into a river of lava and the burning man sprinkled goat's and pig's blood along with salt to make it near impossible to resurrect Darth Solomon.

Only Darth Wombat and Darth Shade who was still struggling with the ink beast were left. Sauron was always nowhere to be seen when the burning man arrived.

Has anyone ever seen them in the same room together? Who knows could they be the same person? Conversation for another time.

Finally the Burning Man created a javelin of light and shot it into the stomach of Darth Shade killing him and then the ink beast killed Darth Wombat.

Burning Man said, "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAA! NOW THAT THOSE IDIOTS ARE OUT OF THE WAY, THERE WILL BE NO ONE TO STOP ME!"

The Burning Man shot up into the ceiling and Sauron returned.

Sauron laughed, "MWAHAHA! I was the burning man all along..."

Soon, a pile of zombie began rising above the ground.

Sauron flashed the One Ring and they turned to ash.

Then Sauron reanimated the dead Kraken Shkree and taking possession of its mind, he sunk into the sea of lava all the way to the bottom of the lava sea.

At the bottom at the ground at the base of the lava sea he began burrowing in to the rock he broke through the bedrock of Hell and came to massive black gate.

"Aha" Sauron cried, "Melkor lies beyond this gate... Now how can I open this gate?"

Soon, he looked at the sign and it says that there's a riddle that need to be solve. What comes red and his anger goes wild? Another word for Satan start with D as a title.

Sauron quickly realized the sign was just a dumb prank by Clifford and so he blew it to shreds.

Then he reanimated Clifford and brutally tortured him until he died.

Sauron began musing to himself, "Melkor will only be able to return at the end of the world. So how do I bring about the end of the world...?"

He thought for a moment and he had an idea.

The burning man came down and screamed, "Wow thanks for only writing one line you idiot!"

Soon, he heard an explosion at the top of the Underworld. Soon, Kinslayer had came down here looking for the Burning Man.

Kinslayer who was not related to Darth Kinslayer in any way was then brutally killed by the Burning Man and then fed piece by piece to Shkree who eagerly gobbled up the meal.

Suddenly a massive glowing figure appeared, it was Prometheus, the beginning and end of mankind!

Prometheus said, "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I WILL SOON DESTROYED EVERYBODY IN THIS WORLD AND HAVE THE WHOLE WORLD ALL TO MYSELF!"

Prometheus then laughed heartily and said, "Just kidding, I am not evil... I AM HERE TO FIGHT FOR JUSTICE! SAURON I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Sauron said, "Alright then. How about a Pokemon battle duel?"

"Alright, first the question we have all been wanting to hear: 'Who is your favorite Pokemon and why?'" asked Prometheus to Sauron

Sauron said, "My favorite Pokemon is a Fennekin. True, being evil doesn't mean I can't like cute things. So that is why Fennekin is my Pokemon I will battle with. So who is your favorite Pokemon?"

Prometheus laughed and said, "Let me introduce you to my friend... ARCEUS!"

Suddenly there was a burst of golden white light and Arceus appeared in all his white and gold glory

Sauron said, "Hey, no legendary Pokemon allowed. That cheating."

"Fine..." grumbled Prometheus, "Wait, you can use Legendary Pokemon too if you want..."

Sauron said, "Fine, be that way. I'll choose Mewtwo."

Mewtwo appeared from the boiling lava.

"Arceus use Judgement Day!" yelled Prometheus

Mewtwo was struck with the blast and had his HP go low.

Then Prometheus cheated and summoned the Caucasian Eagle which swooped down and ate Mewtwo's liver.

It's Super Effective! Mewtwo fainted.

Prometheus high fived Arceus and Sauron screamed, "YOU CHEATER!"

Prometheus said, "Aw boo hoo hoo. Better luck next time Mr. Idiot."

The burning man once again swooped down and yelled, "I WARNED YOU ONCE NOW THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU DUMB IDIOT, DO NOT WRITE ONLY A SINGLE LINE! GOT IT!"

Prometheus said, "You can't tell me what to do. I'm the good guy."

Sauron said, "Oh yeah. You think you're so smart."

Prometheus said, "Of course I am. You don't have a gut between helping others. All you do is kill, kill, and kill."

Sauron said, "I'M EVIL THAT WHY!"

Prometheus said, "Well, I don't like your tone."

The burning man once again swooped down and yelled, "I WARNED YOU ONCE NOW THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU DUMB IDIOT, DO NOT WRITE ONLY A SINGLE LINE! GOT IT!"

"WHY AGAIN! YOU USED WRONG GRAMMAR YOU IDIOT! USE SPELL CHECKER!" yelled burning man

Prometheus said, "Will you stop saying the same thing over and over and can you please stop cursing? I have feeling too you know."

The burning man once again swooped down and yelled, "I WARNED YOU ONCE NOW THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU DUMB IDIOT, DO NOT WRITE ONLY A SINGLE LINE! GOT IT! SERIOUSLY MAN IT IS GETTING REALLY ANNOYING! IF YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE A POST HAVE THE DECENCY AND SHAME NOT TO POST SOMETHING THAT IS ONLY ONE LINE! BY THE WAY YOU SPEECH IMPEDIMENTED IDIOT CALLING SOMEONE AN IDIOT IS NOT CURSING YOU STUPID STUPID IDIOT!"

[Alright, let stop roleplaying right now, this is getting no where.]

"Who said that..." said Prometheus.

"I don't know..." said Sauron

"What is this roleplaying and who spoke and who was it talking to..." said Shkree.

"I am getting scared..." said Prometheus.

Then Prometheus yelled at Sauron, "See what you're evil actions have caused, you killed and hurt so many people that you caused this nonsense to happen! You made a voice in brackets appear from nowhere, who knows what else you can cause..."

Then Prometheus started crying, "We are the forgotten ones... everyone else has died..."

Sauron said, "Aw for the love of God."

[No seriously, let stop roleplaying, because this is getting us nowhere]

[Trust me, we are so close to being done, just bear with me]

Suddenly Prometheus screamed, "AHHHH! Look what you have done Sauron... You made two more bracketed voices appear... Now reality is crumbling.. everything is dying... AHHH!"

"Grow up you big baby!" Sauron yelled.

"True that there were two weird bracketed voices, but that is not the end of the world... unfortunately.. otherwise the gate would have been able to be opened and I could have released my master Melkor!" Sauron said

Prometheus said, "Oh dear, we're all gonna die. I'm gonna freak out now."

Prometheus started going crazy and began throwing rock and stuff.

Sauron said, "Grrr, STOP ACTING LIKE A TOTAL TWERP!"

Then Prometheus said, "Aha! I am the God of Foresight, so I can see the future!"

Prometheus began using his foresight powers and began seeing the future.

He see that this will all be part of Kion greatest nightmare.

Prometheus said, "Wait a minute. This isn't real."

Sauron said, "What?"

Prometheus said, "This is all a dream. Now I know what happened. When Scar turned into that Darth Skraeling, it must of caused Kion to began dreaming. Which means, we're not even real. That is why everything is collapsing."

"No, no that's not it at all..." Prometheus said and then suddenly Prometheus had an insight.

"The War in Heaven..." Prometheus gasped, "It is about to be finished soon.. the results of this battle will decide everything... I only hope Jesus and the forces of good can win..."

"What will happen if he does not win? ... " asked Sauron.

"Then the forces of good shall forever lose and evil will triumph..." Prometheus and then he gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth, "Oh no... what have I said..."

Sauron began laughing and said "Adios amigo...".

Then Sauron flashed and appeared in Heaven eager on making Jesus lose so that evil could finally triump once and for all.

Sauron said, "Alright, now where is Jesus?"

Sauron looked around to find Jesus and soon found him.

Sauron looked around Heaven and began smiling.

All around he saw that the once pristine and gleaming white clouds where now coated in blood, soot, and gore.

Some sections of Heaven were even on fire, and some were blackened with ash and soot. Lightning flashed in the sky above and hellfire and brimstone rained down.

Demons and hellspawn crawled through streets that had formerly been patrolled by angels and the souls of the good.

In one corner, Sauron saw a couple of lions, Simba and Nala cowering, but he ignored them for now in order to focus on Jesus.

Above him Sauron saw two maelstroms of power and might.

The massive one far far above him was the result of God's battle with Lucifer, and a smaller one nearer to him was the result of Jesus's clash with Abaddon.

Sauron channeled the power of the One Ring and began sprouting large leathery bat like wings from his shoulder blades.

Finally when they were fully grown he began flapping them furiously and lifted off the ground, he kept flying until he entered the massive maelstrom.

There he was buffeted by rain, sleet, hail, ice, fire and lightning.

Beasts of water surged and attacked him.

Sauron folded his wings until they were like pointy swords and sliced up some of the water beasts.

Then beasts made of snow attacked him and Sauron used the power of the One Ring to transform himself into the Burning man.

He summoned fire and melted the snow beasts.

The Hail and Ice Beasts quickly formed from the hail and ice but Sauron now in the form of his incarnation as the burning man quickly and easily incinerated them.

As they vaporized they quickly drew together and formed a massive ice dragon.

The Burning Man created a gigantic whip made of fire and slashed it downwards but the dragon corkscrewed around it and began spraying the burning man with its Icy Breath.

Ice surrounded the burning man and he fell all the way down to the cloud tops of heaven. The Ice melted and became water nearly putting out the burning man out.

He turned into ash and then rage flowed through him, he created a firestorm around him and blasted the ice dragon away.

He shot up into the maelstrom and turned all the fiery beasts that tried to attack him into ash.

Finally he shot up through the maelstrom and landed in the arena.

Jesus was very weary and was covered with different cuts and bruises but so was Abaddon.

They both looked like they were on their last legs and Sauron began to laugh.

"Ahh... it is my good friend Jesus... "

Jesus looked up at Sauron and in that moment of carelessness, Abaddon struck closing his eyes and then leaping in closing his jaws around Jesus's torso.

Jesus screamed and began bleeding profusely.

Abaddon began laughing.

Then there was a blaze of fire and Prometheus appeared riding atop the Caucasian Eagle.

The Caucasian Eagle using its claws to tear into the torso of Sauron, causing him to scream and bleed, then it tore out Sauron's liver and ate it.

Sauron screamed and then Prometheus took out his sword and plunged it into Sauron's chest killing him.

"Evil shall not prevail" yelled Prometheus raising his blood soaked sword into the air and waving it around.

The blood of Sauron fell onto the arena floor and began boiling and sizzling.

The blood burned through the arena floor and fell through the maelstrom it kept burning through cloud layers and it landed atop Darth Skraeling who banished it away with the Force.

Then Darth Skraeling began to speak.

Darth Ravage and the seven other pieces of his soul silenced Darth Skraeling with a simple Force choke.

"Darth Reaper..." rasped Darth Ravage, "Can you sense it ... ? "

"What ... is it master ... ?" Darth Reaper asked.

"The reign of evil ... " Darth Ravage gasped, " it .. is .. here .. at last!"

"How?" Darth Reaper asked.

Darth Ravage spoke, "Jesus has fought with Abaddon for many days and nights, and now finally it seems like Abaddon has struck a critical blow, we may be able to win at last! EVIL SHALL PREVAIL!" screamed Darth Ravage.

Meanwhile with Jesus...

Prometheus yelled in shock as he saw Jesus collapse, Jesus lay on the ground bleeding heavily and Abaddon moved in about to finish him off and kill him at last.

"NOOO!" screamed Prometheus and then the Caucasian Eagle swooped in and grasped Jesus in his talons and carried him away from Abaddon.

Prometheus saw Jesus next to him and said with tears in his eyes, "Please Jesus, don't die..."

"My child..." gasped Jesus brushing his hand along the cheek of Prometheus. Then Jesus began gurgling up blood and then he fell silent, his eyes going vacant.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Prometheus sobbing hysterically, "Jesus please, Jesus please wake up..." Prometheus sobbed trying to wake up Jesus.

"I'm afraid he's dead..." said Abaddon laughing.

"YOU MONSTER!" screamed Prometheus.

Abaddon laughed, "Whatever... I guess this means evil wins!"

"No!" screamed Prometheus, "Evil will never ever win, while I am alive!"

Prometheus pulled out his sword and let out a wolf whistle, and immediately the Caucasian Eagle swooped down and ripped the eyes out of Abaddon.

Abaddon now blinded began screaming, "AHHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Prometheus took his sword and plunged it deep into one of Abaddon's coils.

Abaddon screamed and thrashed hitting Prometheus hurling him against the walls of the arena.

Prometheus gasped, he had broken several bones including his ribs, some of which had punctured his left lung.

Prometheus began coughing up blood but not in the least beaten he groaned, "I have not lost... I will NEVER LOSE!"

Then Prometheus began limping towards Abaddon and stabbed his sword into Abaddon's jaw causing him to scream and bleed even more.

Prometheus gasped and tried to move away, because he saw Abaddon beginning to gather a large amount of white hot flame in his throat, but it was too late.

The jet of flame soared over Prometheus and blackened his flesh and bone.

Prometheus collapsed onto his knees, bleeding and heavily injured.

"I... w.. w.. wi.. wil.. will not ... giv.. give .. up!" he rasped.

Then Prometheus raised his hands up and began shooting flames from them, even as his skin began to crumble and flake off.

The hot flames began to melt the scales of Abaddon who began thrashing and screaming even more.

Abaddon blindly hit Prometheus again, this time ripping Prometheus lower body from his upper body.

Prometheus struck the wall and began to die, bleeding and heavily injured.

Abaddon was now heavily injured, the injuries sustained in his fight with Jesus and Prometheus weighing him down.

Then a dark black portal appeared in the air.

Out stepped a dark black furred monkey with red eyes, it was Darth Reaper!

Taking his scythe light saber Darth Reaper killed Prometheus.

The Caucasian Eagle screamed and swooped down and killed Darth Reaper.

There was a bright flash of light and Arceus appeared crying at the death of his long time friend Prometheus.

Darth Ravage and the other six pieces of his soul come through the portal next, and the Arceus used his god Pokemon powers to rewrite the rules of Souls making it so that they could not be broken up.

Darth Ravage and his soul fragments along with Darth Skraeling, Darth Kion, and Darth Massacre were restored to normal.

This meant Darth Kion and Darth Kinslayer became one person once more.

Immediately the newly reborn Kion began to cry, "Oh my god... I can't believe I was so evil..."

Then Darth Skraeling screamed, "Rats... Kion is not evil anymore!"

Then Darth Massacre killed Darth Skraeling and said, "I can be the only evil one around here!"

Arceus used Judgement day which killed Darth Massacre.

"Why did you spare me" asked Kion tearfully.

"Because you have the potential to be good", said Arceus, "Now do not squander this second chance"

Arceus began floating upwards and disappeared into the clouds.

Now Kion knew what he had to do.

He had to kill Abaddon to prove that he was once again good.

But first he need to reassemble the Lion Guard and reunite with Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono. He went looking for them. Soon, they found them hiding behind the building.

Kion said, "Guys, is that you?"

Fuli said, "What do you want traitor?"

Kion said, "What?"

Beshte said, "You killed us, then took over the Prideland, became evil, and now destroyed many mankind."

Kion said, "Guys, I didn't mean for this to happened. Darth Skraeling was the one who turned me evil in the first place."

Bunga said, "He did."

Kion said, "Yeah. Didn't Jesus told you that?"

Ono said, "Well, I guess he did, but you did went to the dark side later on."

Kion said, "Alright. I'll admit I did that, but now we need to defeat Abaddon. So, who's with me?"

The Lion Guard nodded and they went after Abaddon. Soon, Abaddon saw Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard crew.

Abaddon said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Lion Twerp."

Bunga said, "That Lion Guard to you bully."

Abaddon said, "Grr, you think you're so smart."

Fuli said, "Yeah, you can never defeat us. You know why."

Abaddon said, "Why?"

Kion said, "Because we are the Lion Guard."

Abaddon said, "Uh oh."

Kion quickly used the Roar of the Elder and destroyed Abaddon once and for all.

This did not actually happen of course, because the roar of the Elder did not exist, but it was a vision that gave Kion hope.

Kion grabbed the sword of Prometheus and plunged into the throat of Abaddon killing him for good.

Then the power of Abaddon flowed into Kion and Kion gasped.

Then Kion looked around the battlefield and saw all the dead, Simba, Nala, Vitani, Mufasa, Scar and... Jesus!

JESUS was dead!

Kion could not believe it and he began sobbing, he could not believe that he was so evil that he had led Jesus to his death.

With the power of Abaddon in his veins Kion flew up into the second maelstrom and saw Lucifer and God fighting.

Then the spirit of Prometheus floated up beside Kion and infused him with his power, Arceus appeared and gave Kion his blessing.

Then the Caucasian Eagle attacked Lucifer but while it was swiftly killed, it gave enough of a distraction that Kion was able to kill Lucifer.

Kion sobbed, but he had done one good thing at least.

God smiled at Kion and said, "My child... You have grown much... Tell me what you desire and I shall give it to you..."

Then Kion said, "I just want everything to go back to the way it was before..."

"Ahh..." said God, "Time travel! It is only possible using a Tipler cylinder, it is an infinitely long cylinder that rotates, find it and you can make everything go back to normal!"

Kion then left God's Throne Room and got into the Imperial Class Star Destroyer and set out to find the Tipler Cylinder.

After many hours of searching he finally saw it, a green line stretching of into infinity.

As he got closer it grew in size until it seemed as wide as the Pridelands.

Kion landed and thought, "Now what?"

Then the voice of God said, "Wait for two days..."

Kion meditated for two days and then suddenly he was transported back in time.

He was holding onto Vitani and this time he relaxed his grip so that he did not poke her, then he pulled her up and they became friends.

In this new reality nobody died, Scar stayed in Hell, Mufasa still stayed in Heaven, and the Lion Guard, Simba, Nala, Vitani, Timon, Pumba, Tifu, Zuri, Zazu, and the rest of the crew lived happily ever after. Jesus was still alive and visited Kion to thank him for saving his life.

Kion used his new found Sith powers for justice keeping order in the Pridelands and eventually in the far future he and Vitani got married.

Everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
